Mysteria: Myth of the Siren
by soloscry
Summary: A cursed Siren must find the One to lift the eternal darkness cast upon his eyes. But can the beautiful creature of the sea be able to purify the ruthless heart of the One? 1x2, 3x4, 13x5 (AU, Dark, Angst, Romance, 13x5 Initial Non-Con)
1. Prologue and Chapter One

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Angst, Romance, Lemon

Strong Warning: Initial Non-Con for 13x5 but will ultimately be Con.

 **Mysteria: Myth of the Siren**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

* * *

 **Prologue**

Once Upon a Time… in a land far beyond our imagination… lived a beautiful siren… his skin as pristine as the pearls in the sand, his hair as auburn as the rays of the sun... his voice as light and melodic as a gentle flute in the haven of a forest...

But despite the warmth of his physical appearance, his ice-cold heart throbbed for no one. His hypnotic tune was continuous and singular with only one purpose. It traced, tailed and searched for only one.

 _The One_ who could lift the curse.

The siren's stunning violet eyes saw only darkness… a spell cast by the jealous Sorceress of the West:

" _Duo, Siren of the Mysterian Seas, will forever see nothing but an empty darkness… be tortured by the feeling of a void unfulfilled and endure the pain of being shielded from the world that he holds so dear. This spell can only be lifted by the cleansing of the One's blood-stained hands. Until this pathetic siren can prove his worth to the creatures of this exquisite earth… May he rot beneath his beauty for eternity._ "

* * *

 **Chapter I**

Nervous murmurs filled the hall as dozens of confused eyes darted around the long table in an attempt to pinpoint who may have called the urgent gathering.

No one appeared to know what was going on.

The hall grew quiet when the heavy double doors to the hall suddenly shuddered. The air grew tense as the doors swung open, revealing a silhouette of what appeared to be a decorated soldier.

Upon recognizing the identity of the mysterious figure, the confused eyes of the council turned fearful. Their collective gasps made the young soldier's cobalt blue eyes glint with mild annoyance and he began to move forward into the room. The smooth black leather of his combat boots added grace to his purposeful steps.

The councilmen's eyes drew downward to the long table, unwilling to meet with the young General's eyes.

Each back stiffened further as the General's two loyal companions followed closely behind him to the front of the hall, the polished gundanium surface of their swords glinting menacingly in the dim light.

Even through their fear and anxiety, the councilmen felt it. The energy. The _magic_.

"I am Prince Heero Yuy of Dakria." The General's voice was shockingly rough yet regal and refined. His fierce reputation as a commander on the battlefield made his introduction unnecessary. The council knew this day would come. The day a son of Dakria, the great kingdom of the seven luminous moons and the motherland of the greatest militia, would pay them a visit.

They did not know which son the Dakrian Kingdom would send but the councilmen knew that the identity of that son would predict their kingdom's future.

Before them stood Prince Heero Yuy, the second son to the royal throne. Known by the kingdoms as the ruthless, resolute and stoic General of the Dakrian Militia. His youthful and handsome features did nothing to ease the seriousness of his grim expression.

The council's chief stood up, his hands trembling, "Prince Heero," he gave a slight bow, "What troubles have brought you into the heart of our lowly kingdom?"

Heero's sharp gaze shifted to the elderly man, "Do you not know the reason why I am here, Lord?" Heero's hard blue eyes suddenly glazed over, turning into a brilliant dark onyx.

The cold gundanium steel sheathed to Heero's side began to glow. The Sword of the Grieving Dead, a swprd as infamous as its wielder. The shining surface of the weapon revealed images of the souls it massacred, the blade holding captive every person slain by its master. The screams, the wrath, the sorrow... all captured neatly within its thin metallic wake waiting to be unleashed in the midst of battle. The spiritual energy trapped inside the sword is manipulated beautifully into a fatal attack. In one sweep, the energy annihilates everything it touches. In the returning sweep, the energy rips the escaping souls from the dead and into the sword's core for later use.

The weapon has only ever known one master. Every other candidate succumbed to madness. It was said that the General mastered the sword at an early age, emptying his mind of inner thoughts and surrendering himself to the external forces of nature. The Zeroing Technique. As a consequence, the General now possessed an incredible power…

Something in the air changed. The heat of the Prince's gaze burned and the man's eyes watered from the pain. His throat tightened from an unknown force and he choked. His hand came up to hold his neck in pain, "Please… have mercy…"

Heero's eyes narrowed, "Mercy?" He lifted his hand towards the elder man and tightened his fist, his mind wielding his faithful element, **Air**. The elder felt the invisible hand tighten around his throat, pushing the bones of his neck inward.

He gasped for air to no avail. The air around him was compressing his body, squeezing his brittle bones tightly together. He tried to speak but he could not. His watery eyes pleading for leniency.

Heero's eyes slowly analyzed the anxious council as the man noiselessly flailed. Time seemed to drag on forever before the General gently lowered his hand.

The man crumpled to the floor with a sickening crack. An ominous swirl of light emitted from the body, seeping into the hungry sword sheathed at Heero's side.

The council watched with tightened jaws and clenched fists.

Heero smirked, "Anyone else want mercy?"

No one dared to speak.

Heero turned his head to the right and sharply addressed one of his companions, "Captain."

"Sir." The Captain saluted sharply.

Heero leisurely straightened his uniform, "I have other matters to attend to."

The Captain acknowledged Heero's words without changing his expression, "Everything is taken care of here, General."

Heero faced the other man to his left and gave a quick nod, "Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant gave him a crisp salute, "Sir."

Heero walked past the trembling council members and out of the doors without sparing any of them another glance.

The Captain shifted, taking the General's abandoned position, bringing the council's attention back to their dangerous situation. The council watched the younger pair in front of them with a slight twinge of panic. Both of the General's companions were tall, towering above them.

Though neither the Captain nor the Lieutenant looked as hostile as Prince Heero, they both radiated an aura that did not bode well. Their eyes showed far more experience than anyone their age had the right to have.

"I am Captain Treize Khushrenada of the Dakrian Militia." His piercing blue eyes scanned the room, memorizing each face.

The council straightened against their chairs, their fate somehow evident now. The Captain had a peculiar (and frightening) reputation of being able to recite the name of every person he killed. No one knew if it was for penance or if it was a sadistic way to keep count of his killings.

They have worked for decades as the High Council of the desert kingdom of Soran and yet they felt powerless against these young warlords from Dakria.

The Lieutenant did not speak, settling a heavy emerald gaze upon the men as his superior stepped forward. His face remained expressionless.

"Would anyone care to enlighten us… as to the location of the Princess of the Astrologan Kingdom?"

An unexpected topic at best, eyes widened throughout the room.

Treize's hands flexed and relaxed, his broad shoulders tensing.

When no one volunteered information, the Lieutenant sighed softly beside him, "Captain?"

Treize looked at the council grimly, "Proceed."

The Lieutenant laid a hand gently on the hilt of his sword. His intense gaze tracing each member of the council, searching.

He moved slowly around the room, his long legs pulled out his strides. His movement resembled a lion stalking its prey. Moments dragged by before he stopped in front of a trembling man sitting at the center of the table. He unsheathed his sword slowly, the sharp sound of the metal scraping against its scabbard forcing the councilman to break out in cold sweat.

The beautiful one-of-a-kind blade swung neatly through the air and pressed against the man's cheek.

The room was deathly quiet. Eyes watched, breaths hitched, and bodies stilled. Waiting.

The Lieutenant's emerald green eyes glazed over, his pupils turning into bright amber and spreading until it engulfed his dark irises. The silver blade that was pressed against the man's cheek turned a bright red-hot orange. The man whimpered as the hot iron sizzled and branded his flesh. His sweat trailed down his forehead and dripped onto the blade, instantly turning into steam.

The quiet Lieutenant's eyes were a luminous auburn as he summoned his element, **Fire**.

Treize allowed his sight to line up with the guilty man, his own eyes beginning to glow, "Where is Princess Lucrezia Noin, councilman?"

The man felt his life force move, fighting against the blade laying flat against his cheek. The blade glowed and pulled. He began to tremble from the pain... He could feel his soul slowly detach from his body, thread by thread, surrendering to the agonizing numbness and the burn… He stammered, "T-this… this c-can't be…" Could it be possible that these two have also mastered the Zeroing Technique?

Treize's patience wore thin, "Lieutenant Barton."

The Lieutenant immediately took a step back, his sizzling blade tearing away from the man's burning flesh.

Treize lifted his palm, his glowing blue eyes crystallizing into a sharp azure, summoning his element, **Water**. He watched in sinful delight as liquid filled the man's lungs from the inside, his screams turning into gurgles, water streaming from his lips. After a few seconds, the man slumped against his chair, drowned.

The Lieutenant's sword greedily fed on the fading soul, savoring its taste. Lieutenant Barton's soft voice was so quiet that only Treize heard him, "Stale."

Treize closed his open palm, his bright azure eyes turning back to normal, "I wonder how useful that pathetic soul will be in battle. But energy is energy."

Lieutenant Barton sheathed his cooling blade, the sharp clink of the weapon causing chills to run up the councilmen's spines.

Treize headed towards the door, his voice deep and commanding, "That is the only warning you will receive."

The Lieutenant swiftly followed his Captain out of the door, his knowing smile effectively hidden behind the elegant fall of light brown hair.

.oO{ }Oo.

An enthralling harmony filled a beautiful cave in the South, echoing serenely off the brilliant pearls and seashells covering the walls. The soft powder-like sand cushioning the ground did little to dampen the sound.

A lonely sailor followed the sound deeper into the cave. His light-gray eyes wide and fogged… his mind hypnotized by the gentle, smooth voice...

A sharp, piercing sound of a violin snapped him out of his reverie. He jumped back as a beautiful blonde boy appeared before him. A crystalline violin cradled neatly under the boy's chin. Without regard to the sailor, the boy brushed his crystal bow across the strings, an ensnaring melody emitting sweetly along with the elegant voice in the background…

The sailor felt his muscles relax against his will and he slowly slumped onto his knees in the soft sand.

He could hear another...

The sailor felt his mind fog once more, surrendering to the hypnotic music… his vision blurred as he saw another black-haired figure perched on a pearly rock, playing a crystalline flute…

The harmony was engaging… each sound was like a voice… whispering into his mind… and he tried in vain to concentrate… What is it saying…?

He slowly slipped into unconsciousness when the words became clearer…

 _Are you the One…?_

Quatre pulled his violin away from his chin, glancing down at the sailor passed out cold against the cool white sand. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think he's it," Wufei walked over to the man and nudged him with his foot, his flute held limply in his slender hand.

Quatre sighed, "Obviously. I know for a fact the One isn't that weak." He replaced the clear violin under his chin and pulled his bow sharply, the sound encased the sailor and lifted him off of the ground.

Wufei placed his flute against his lips and played a high tune, the sound returning the man to the surface and out of their cave hidden in the Mysterian Sea.

Quatre crossed his arms, sitting down on a crystalline stone, "When are they going to show up…?"

"I don't know," Wufei looked at his flute, "But until then… we must train our sound. The prophet said… that the One has two powerful companions…"

They both looked deeper into the cave, their expressions light. Quatre smiled, "Well… if that's the case… would you like to play a tune with me?"

Wufei brought the flute to his lips again as an answer. Quatre grazed the strings once more, his arm movement smooth and fluent.

A beautiful voice continued to sing in the background unaffected… the melody stretching as far as it could… to reach the ears… of its intended.

 **End of Chapter I**


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Angst, Romance, Non-Con, Lemon

 **Mysteria: Myth of the Siren**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

* * *

 **Chapter II**

It has been a fortnight since the exquisite voice ceased its alluring tune, the dead silence leaving the pearly white cave lifeless and dreary.

Only the deep impassive hum of the ocean remained, darkness seeped harmoniously with the unfeeling chill of the surrounding waters.

Two pairs of concerned eyes flitted simultaneously to the lithe body draped desolately on the white opal bed. The last entrancing sound that was uttered from the pale gorgeous being had been fourteen nights before…

The beautiful singing had come to an abrupt halt after a long one hundred years of eternal song.

Quatre sat quietly next to Duo and laid a comforting hand on the unmoving shoulder, their long white robes melting together in an image of a heavenly cloud, "The sorrow… the anger… the pain… no matter how easily they assemble in your heart… you must stay strong..."

He paused for a few moments. When he received no answer, Quatre turned to face Wufei with sadness.

The onyx-eyed siren stood unblinking, the long strands of his loose black hair gently fluttering with the chilly air. Wufei slowly moved to settle on his knee next to the bed, his white pants digging into the soft sand. He ran a light finger through Duo's hair, giving him a gentle smile, "There is always hope… we have stayed by your side for this long, Duo… we will never be led astray... we want to see you happy again."

The blank stare did not waver, the violet eyes devoid of any emotion. Duo's pale cheeks were as cold as ice… if it were not for the slight tremor that stirred his soft lips, the two guardians would have had reason to be alarmed.

A single sparkling tear trailed slowly down the pristine face… its watery trail weaving a sorrowful tale along the morose heart-shaped face.

The lonely tear never made it to the white sand, evaporating mid-air and joining the waters that enveloped the serene and tranquil cave from above.

Quatre and Wufei settled comfortably next to the troubled siren, their hearts heavy as the beautiful siren began to speak. The light, melodic voice was soft and fragile, the emotion was raw and piercing, "I have been singing continuously for a century now… and yet… not a single verse reached the ears of the One."

"Duo…"

"What use is it to sing to someone who does not want to hear? To someone who we do not even know exists…?" Duo slowly sat up, his unseeing eyes glazed with unshed tears, "What use is it to hope?"

Wufei stood up, his white tunic fluttering in a wind that had no source, his beautiful face glowing with mutual understanding, "What do you wish to do now?'

Quatre helped Duo stand as the siren stepped forward, "I want to find him. I've realized that my voice alone will not be able to lure him to us."

Quatre glanced at him, "… then…?"

"Let us leave this lonely cavern of the seas and to the dry lands..."

Wufei's eyes widened, "You mean… you…?" He touched Duo's elbow, "But the lands have changed, Duo."

"Wufei, Quatre," Duo's voice was firm. Firmer than it has ever been, effectively stopping any further protests from his guardians. His violet eyes were trained firmly ahead, "I wish to roam the Earth freely once more. I can no longer sit here and allow my strength to dwindle."

.oO{ }Oo.

The silence was deafening.

Heero ran a cloth swiftly across his blade with a scowl. Its surface was flawless and unmarred as he wiped it of recent impurities. After the precise, almost mechanical, actions were performed, he promptly slid it back into its thick ornate sheath.

The calming voice that used to fill his mind was gone. Never has he experienced such unsettling quiet. In the nineteen years he has been alive, there was always a beautiful, hypnotic sound that moved him from one day to the next. It was always in the back of his mind. In fact, it's existence was of such normalcy that he never gave it much thought. The enthralling tune had encased him with reassurance and…

He glanced up when a quiet clink stopped behind his door.

A muffled voice sounded from the other side, "General. We have word."

"Enter."

Treize strode in, stopping a few feet away before sharply performing his salute, "General."

The salute was returned, "Captain."

"Lieutenant Barton has sent word."

"Victorious." A solid statement.

"Yes, he will be back within a day's time… he managed to capture a few officers and will be keeping them at the camp until further notice."

Heero nodded and placed his sheathed weapon to the side. Trowa never gave much information through indirect communication. Or any form of communication, to be honest. He turned his attention to Treize, "When will your unit be leaving, Treize?"

"Day after tomorrow." Treize relaxed his shoulders when formalities fell away, shrugging off his heavy coat. At the corner of his eye, he could see Heero's tired expression. An expression the Prince only ever allowed himself to show to Trieze and Trowa when they were alone.

Even though Heero and Trowa were two years younger than him, Treize found that they are both unbearably reserved.

Treize wasn't much of a jokester himself but he wondered if Heero and Trowa have ever had a playful moment in their lives?

Heero watched the older man for a second, wary of the look of contemplation on Treize's face, "They will not surrender?"

Treize shook himself out of his thoughts and responded, "I am afraid not."

Heero stood up, securing his sword to his side once more, his tone hard and unrelenting, " Let us wait until Trowa returns and we ride there together."

"And if they refuse our orders?"

Heero's mouth twitched, "Slaughter them. I have no mercy for traitors."

Treize bowed with a smirk, "With pleasure, my _Prince_."

.oO{ }Oo.

Quatre ran his hands down his white leggings, moving the ripples until the surface was completely smooth over his lithe legs. He stood and adjusted his snug white tunic, "It has been a while since I've worn traveling gear."

Wufei smiled, slipping on knee-length traveling boots over his own white leggings, "I think it will be fun. We haven't felt the sun's rays in a long, long time." He jumped up to his feet and secured his flute across his back. At approximately two and half feet long, the crystal instrument's length made it difficult to travel unsecured.

He watched as Quatre secured his own violin case onto his back, "It will be a great relief for Duo as well."

They heard the sand moving from behind the cave as said-siren walked towards them.

They both turned to face Duo. The other was dressed completely in white, much like themselves, but, instead of an instrumental crystal case strapped to his back, he was decorated in a mid-thigh length cape that bellowed and split at the middle. It was made to amplify and detect sound waves. It was effective in allowing him to sense objects surrounding him, making his lack of eyesight less of a burden.

Quatre took one last lingering look around the cave that has protected them for the past century. He had a feeling they will not be returning.

He took a deep breath, savoring the fresh, ocean scent, "Let's hope our search is not in vain."

 **End of Chapter II**


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Angst, Romance, Non-Con, Lemon

 **Mysteria: Myth of the Siren**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

* * *

 **Chapter III**

There was no actual road from the Mysterian Seas to the desert kingdom of Soran. Not many venture far enough by land to reach Mysteria because leagues upon leagues of uncharted desert lay between it and other inhabited lands. The only way a mortal traveler could make it to Mysteria was by ship or by dragon (and it is incredibly doubtful a Dragnian would entrust one to a mere mortal).

Soran was built at the very edge of the desert, it's borders touching the mountainous regions of Dragnia and the forestlands of Astrologan.

Having no horses and no carriage… the Sirens opted to simply walk. Though the desert has certainly changed over time, they were happy to note that the water sources appear to be the same. Simply putting one foot after the other, they kept each other company, reminiscing about their past journeys through the desert a century before.

Being creatures of the sea, they needed almost constant contact with water but, fortunately, they had no need for food. Unhurried in their travel, their white clothing remained untarnished by the journey. A plus because the use of their magic is limited to maintaining the moisture in their bodies when the sun is blazing during the day.

Quatre did most of the talking, a habit he formed when Duo was put under Relena's spell. The once vibrant and talkative chestnut-haired siren hasn't been himself since.

Moving from one oasis to another, they did not keep track of how much time went by. When they finally arrived at the beautiful stone walls of Soran, their eyes widened with great surprise and delight.

They had heard horrible tales of this kingdom. But, from the outside, it looked luxurious enough for a night.

Two large men guarded the gates with long, silver spears. Neither moved, as rigid as the stone of the kingdom walls. They were clad in tan clothing, long-sleeved and light in nature. Suitable for the dry heat that surrounded them.

Quatre stepped closer to one of the guards. With a hesitant look behind him, Quatre spoke, "Kind guardsmen… may we ask for entry into the kingdom?"

"What business have you here?"

Quatre jumped back in surprise, the immediate response had been unexpected. Cautious, he answered, "We are on a long journey to find someone… and we need shelter for the night."

The guardsmen suddenly looked at each other.

Fidgeting, Quatre looked over to Wufei who had walked up to stand beside him.

The guardsman looked down to them, his eyes barely visible through the cloth obscuring his face, "Who is it that you seek?"

When neither of his guardians answered, Duo stepped forward, "We are searching for the man who has the power to eradicate the eternal darkness cast upon my eyes… will you not provide us shelter until dawn?"

The guards looked at Duo, twin expressions of surprise etched on their rough, tanned faces. They looked behind the three petite boys at the vast desert lands and sighed, "This place is not suited for your kind. But we will send a request. We cannot assure entry."

"That is all we ask, kind sir."

The guards motioned to a few large boulders near the gate and asked them to rest while a messenger ran into a hut behind the gate.

Quatre looked worriedly over to Duo before speaking, "I heard this place was filthy…" To the people of Soran, the Sirens probably only look about seventeen to eighteen years of age.

"But it's a roof over our heads, Quatre. It is the only place for us now."

Wufei looked at the great stone walls again, "The outside sure looks nice…"

When the messenger returned and gave word to the guards, they were immediately ushered through the gates, "You may stay the night. However, if you wish to stay longer, you must report back to us."

"We are in Soran's debt."

The guard held up a hand, "Do not be too quick to say that. This kingdom is nowhere near the luxury you are used to." The guard looked pointedly at their white clothes and closed the gate behind them.

The first thing they noticed when they walked into the large town was the massive crowds of rag-clad people. The muggy town center was a great contrast to the imperial exterior of the kingdom.

Wufei's smooth cheek sucked inward as he scrunched his nose in revulsion.

Filthy, as Quatre had put it, was a sad understatement.

The moment they stepped foot into the town center, dozens of lecherous men approached them. Sunken eyes popped out with obvious interest as yellow teeth were bared in distorted grins.

Dirty hands reached out and touched them without permission, bodies moved into their personal space and putrid breaths neared their faces.

Wufei shoved the first man away from him with a horrified yelp of disgust, "Stay away from me you foul creature!"

Quatre fought the bile rising up his throat at the strong reek emanating from the sweat-soaked rags hanging from the men's malnourished bodies. His kind heart ached and he cursed his own involuntary reaction to the people.

He backed away, his hands latching onto Duo's wrist, pulling the older boy back with him, "Duo… this… this place is appalling…"

A large clammy hand shot out of nowhere and cupped Quatre's backside with a firm, suggestive squeeze. Quatre's instincts kicked in and he grabbed his crystal violin case, bringing it down hard onto the man's head with a strong downward sweep. The man fell to the floor, knocked out cold, a large bruise already forming on the top of his greasy head.

Duo furrowed his eyebrows. Without opening his mouth, he released a hum.

Keeping the sound wave at a level where the sound could not reach the naked ear, he increased the frequency.

Almost immediately, the men surrounding them cringed. Hands scrambled to cover their wax-filled ears, attempting in vain to muffle the near nonexistent sound that threatened to pop their eardrums.

Random people around the area looked at the men questioningly as they fell to their knees in pain.

Finally, unable to withstand, the men quickly scattered. Confused and terrified.

.oO{ }Oo.

Heero froze. That once familiar sound suddenly in the back of his mind again. He shook his head, tugging at his ear warily.

"Heero?"

Heero raised a hand and waved Trowa off, "I'm fine."

Bodies parted hastily as the three uniformed men resumed their walk through the crowded marketplace.

The commoners kept their eyes glued to the dirt.

Nothing on the young men's faces portrayed any animosity or hostility, yet... the commoners could feel some sort of unnatural energy radiating off their persons in thick, intense waves.

The air crackled as the leader of the three gave off a strong aura that promised ill-will if confronted. Children and adults alike backed away, averting their eyes to avoid attention.

The sound of the young men's sheathed blades clinking against their leather boots resounded unnaturally across the wide-open market. The sound ricocheted off of non-existent walls defying the laws of Mother Nature.

Heero's emotionless eyes scanned the dirt-smudged faces of the people, his lips twitching into a scowl.

It was obvious that Sorans lacked any kind of leadership.

Not a single soul that he has seen in this dried-out kingdom had a sufficient body mass.

Cheeks were sunken in, eyes were yellowed from disease... hands were trembling from the lack of nutritious foods…

It made him sick to his stomach.

At his side, Treize moved to lay a hand on a small wrinkly apple sitting alone on a merchant's table, "This... is probably the worst kingdom I have ever set my eyes upon."

At his other side, Trowa stepped forward, his emerald eyes narrowing, "With the council as corrupt as it is... I am not surprised." His gaze absorbed the images of gaunt old men hovering at every corner of the marketplace, "These people are no better than the walking dead."

Treize lifted his hand away from the withered apple, taking notice of the merchant's crestfallen face. Shaking his head, he moved back to Heero's side with a troubled look, "Soran will fall at this rate."

Heero started walking again, his voice was rough with suppressed agitation, "Dakria will step in only if the Soran Council surrenders and confesses to interfering with our alliance with Astrologan."

"And if they do not?"

"Then their people will suffer the consequences. It matters not to us."

Trowa forced his eyes away from the starving children and replied, "For the sake of these people, I pray the council makes an intelligent decision."

Treize smirked, "Or we'll be forced to put them all out of their misery ourselves."

Trowa felt a rare smile grace his lips, "And we wouldn't want that to happen... now do we?"

Heero listened but did not speak. He had stopped walking entirely, his gaze trained on something ahead.

The other two halted as well. Following Heero's gaze, all eyes found themselves locked on three bright visions standing close together across the marketplace.

Three white-clad angelic-looking beings were surrounded by dirt and rags.

The sight was surprisingly surreal.

Heero started forward once more, his words held a slight bewildered undertone, "Mysterians."

Treize cocked his head to the side curiously, "What are Mysterians doing in Soran? They detest this place."

Trowa nodded, "I am surprised they did not plan their trip well enough to allow their first stop to be Astrologan."

Heero held up a hand, his eyes narrowing as he focused on his element.

The wind began to pick up and he lightly sampled the air, "The smell of the Mysterian waters follow in their wake..."

"Sirens…"

Trowa's hand immediately came up to grip the hilt of his sword, "Impossible."

Heero concentrated on the density of the air around him... he could feel the almost undetectable push of energy slithering through his element.

Reflective sound waves. Heero's jaw clenched. That could only mean…

Treize turned to him, his expression guarded, "General?"

Heero faced him with a frown, his tone sharp, "One of them is blind."

.oO{ }Oo.

Wufei observed the three men watching them from across the marketplace with his peripheral vision, keeping his eyes directed at the stall in front of him.

Three men who stood out just as much as they did.

He could tell a royal was among them…

"Wufei?"

Wufei looked at Quatre, "We should go find a suitable place to stay."

Quatre nodded, "And resume travel the moment the sun rises."

Mutual agreement.

Wufei quickly nudged both Quatre and Duo towards a wide alley, keeping the three suspicious looking men in his sight.

Something was unsettling about the way they were watching them…

… and there was something odd about the energy in which they possessed. It felt somewhat altered and contrary to Mother Nature.

Even at this great distance, Wufei could still feel the elemental magic coursing through the air.

Could the One be here?

Was luck on their side… or not?

Wufei felt his gut twist with uncertainty.

He had a feeling their bestowed task… was not as easy as they had previously thought.

Quatre pulled them into the first two-story tavern that didn't look like it was going to collapse.

They moved passed the drunken men and giggling whores to the counter where a bright young man stood.

They could feel the intoxicated gazes watching them.

Quatre cleared his throat and inquired, "Sir, is the upper level used for lodging?"

The young man smiled, "Why yes, it is! How many rooms will ye be needin'?"

Quatre opened his mouth to answer when someone abruptly cut him off, "They won't be staying here."

Startled, all three Mysterians turned look at the new speaker.

Wufei's eyes widened, pulling Duo behind him, "Who...?"

Treize smirked, "They are Mysterians. They will need a purer place to stay."

The young man bristled, "We clean 'his place up real good, we promise ye!" He pointed to the ceiling, "I do it m'self sometimes too!"

Duo didn't know what was going on. He could smell the strong scent of liquor, he could feel the warmth of Wufei's back in front of him and… he could sense… strong elemental auras…

Quatre held up his hand and quickly reassured the hysterical man, "We are sure you clean up very well here. We will like a room please," He looked at Treize without saying anything. His expression wary.

Wufei faced Treize, his shoulders squared, "Who are you?"

Treize shifted his gaze down to the petite man before him. His eyes trailing down the lithe frame with a smirk. Looking straight into Wufei's eyes, he held out his palm, "I am Captain Treize Khushrenada, second in command of the Dakrian Militia."

Wufei took an involuntary step backwards when the taller man suddenly leaned too close to his face, "And who might you be?"

Wufei gulped, he fought the urge to grab his flute and beat the man senseless for invading his personal space. Deeming the action too childish, Wufei shook his head and answered, his tone more confident than he felt, "I am Chang Wufei… a guardian of the Mysterian Seas…"

"And what would a guardian, such as yourself, be doing here? Days away from what he should be guarding?"

Wufei frowned, "I am, in fact, only a few inches away from what I am supposed to be guarding."

Quatre cut in, "Captain… we appreciate your kindness, however… we must rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Treize smiled, his eyes not leaving Wufei's exotic onyx eyes. He gave a gentlemanly bow and drawled, "But of course. I suppose this shelter is as good as any in this forsaken kingdom. Rest well." He winked at them and left the tavern.

Duo finally spoke, "His aura is strong… unrelenting… and… wicked."

Wufei helped Duo up the stairs to their room as Quatre took the key from the owner, "I saw him and two other men when we were outside… if he was second in command… then…" he looked up at Quatre when the other joined them, "The man in front of him must be a prince of Dakria."

The Sirens looked at each other in dismay. They have been away from the civilized world too long and no longer know who is in power.

Wufei brought the back of his hand to his forehead, willing the ache to subside, "Outside... I heard a woman talk about a meeting. That an Astrologan royal, betrothed to the Crown Prince of Dakria, was abducted and that Soran is suspected because they have always hindered the alliance between the two kingdoms."

"Astrologan?"

"Apparently… they have a source of new energy that Dakria needs to enhance its military power."

"As if they need anymore power…" Quatre grumbled.

"Dakria wishes to overthrow the world. It does not surprise me that they are taking such measures towards achieving their goal."

Wufei led Duo into the room and Quatre closed the door.

Their conversation abruptly came to a halt as fatigue and exhaustion pushed them towards the one inviting structure in the room. After lightly placing their meager possessions on the table, they fell onto the bed without another word.

Quatre and Wufei were quick to fall asleep, their light breathing triggering a wave of calmness to wash over Duo's body. He blinked his unseeing eyes tiredly, his heart was beating so hard he felt as if it would explode. He is closer to the One. More so than ever before…

Closing his eyes, Duo began his century-old tune.

His soft melody a layer underneath that of conscious hearing… stretching his sound energy as far as he could, with all the emotions that he had bottled inside… willing for the person he longed for to come and fill this empty void… deep within his heart.

.oO{ }Oo.

The singing.

Heero looked up at the air above his head.

There was no doubt about it now. The singing that used to plague his mind since as long as he could remember has returned… louder than before… closer…

Those Sirens.

He stood up, strapping his sword around his waist tightly. _One of them must have been trying to entrance me all these years…_

His eyes narrowed.

What are their intentions?

"Heero… are you going somewhere?"

Heero walked passed Trowa, "Yes. I need you and Treize to accompany me back into that town."

"The Sirens?"

"Yes."

"For what purpose?"

"One of them is trying to lure me into some sort of trance. The problem must be dealt with."

"Lure you?"

Heero didn't answer.

When Treize arrived, Heero turned to them both, "I want those Mysterians captured, I want to know what they want."

Treize looked surprised, "Capture them? General, that is not wise."

"I don't care." Heero was agitated.

His involuntary surrender to the beautiful sounds echoing in the back of his mind was angering him beyond his self-control.

His love and need for the sound was unacceptable.

And the source will have to be either eliminated or... detained.

.oO{ }Oo.

Quatre's eyes snapped open. His ear twitched as it caught a soft click at the door. He felt Wufei stir beside him.

The now familiar feel of the strong aura is prickling along his skin.

Quatre sat up quietly, making his way across the room towards his violin. Grabbing it, he moved towards the door.

The aura has moved away. He opened the door and glanced out into the pitch black hallway, looking down at the empty stairwell.

A shadow danced across the walls before disappearing by the foot of the stairs.

Alarmed, Quatre quickly made his way towards the stairs and descended them, running after the shadow as it disappeared out of the tavern door.

When Quatre dashed out of the room, Wufei sat upright in the bed with his eyes wide. He darted over to his flute and glanced around the room.

Someone is here.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he scanned the room. Finally, a shadow from the corner stepped out and gave a familiar gentlemanly bow.

Wufei pointed at the man with his flute, "You. What are you doing in our room, Captain?"

Treize smirked and, with fluid like grace, he unsheathed his sword, "Well… I do not think the reason would be too hard to figure out."

 **End Chapter III**


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Angst, Romance, Non-Con, Lemon

 **Mysteria: Myth of the Siren**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

The moonlight that managed to thread through the thick drapery from the window did little to relieve the uneasiness in the dark room.

Wufei could feel a cool mist against his skin… the source, unknown. It was odd. The dry desert air did not have this moist quality before. Wufei's oceanic body happily wicked away but his mind filled with dread. Fidgeting with discomfort and wariness, Wufei whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

The chilly vapor increased as the Captain stepped closer to him. His broad figure loomed over Wufei's much smaller frame as the long blade in the other man's hand slanted downwards, the gundanium glowing unnaturally, "What need is there for reason, my little Siren? The dead do not care for reasons."

Wufei narrowed his dark eyes, taking a cautious step back as the mist started to turn into a dense fog, "Do not tempt me."

"How adorable."

The calm voice the military man held was irritating and the unreadable expression on his face was even more so. Wufei stood up straighter, "If you have nothing more to say, leave us alone."

"Or you will do what?"

"Or I'll…" Wufei paused. Wufei has never, and will never, use his magic to kill anyone and he certainly couldn't stab a man to death with his precious flute. Wufei steeled himself, lifting his flute to his lips, "Or I'll be sure to blow your eardrums to hell."

Treize smirked, "Oh, but I'd rather you blow me… _elsewhere_ …"

Wufei's eyes widened at the crudity, "Your humor is sickening."

"Yet so painfully honest." Treize looked far too amused for Wufei's liking.

Wufei sputtered, replaying the suggestive remark in his mind, "Did you come all this way just to toy with me?"

Treize's sapphire blue eyes glowed and turned into a bright azure as he smirked, "To _some_ degree... yes."

Treize lifted his blade with a steady and trained hand. The metal had an odd sheen to it and it took Wufei a moment to realize that it was coated with moving water.

Wufei's breath hitched. _A Water Adept?_ How did a Dakrian, a mortal, obtain and master one of the most elusive powers of their known world?

Wufei griped his flute tightly as he watched the water crystallize into ice before his eyes. _Quatre, I hope you are safe._

.oO{ }Oo.

Even in the darkness, the marketplace was noticeably filthy and the air reeked.

Quatre held a hand up to his nose with furrowed eyebrows, his temple pulsating in his aggravation. The lingering smell of rot and musk was chokingly thick.

He wrinkled his nose before forcing his pupils to widen in a frantic attempt to capture any shred of light emitting from the moon above him.

The amount of dust in the air was of no help whatsoever. Dead skin and other unmentionable filth was no doubt the cause of the gray powder-like substances obscuring his vision.

Quatre moved through the alley as quickly as he could, the distant sound of footsteps a few ahead remained brief and light.

He was sure his stark white clothing was painfully obvious, even in the darkness, making him multiple times more vulnerable than his invisible counterpart.

Though the moon was full and the night sky was filled with stars, the light was disappointingly dim through the dust.

Quatre did his best to ignore the night sky as he ran. While land-dwellers took its magnificence for granted… the horizon was a rare sight for Mysterians.

A sharp scuff of leather boots sliding to a halt brought Quatre's attention back to his objective.

He squinted through the dust when a small dancing flame caught his eyes, the flare hovering mid-air above a relaxed palm.

Quatre took a cautious step forward, his hand tightening on the bow of his violin, "... who are you?"

The flame flickered before glowing higher in length, illuminating a handsome face.

Quatre inhaled sharply at the glowing amber eyes staring straight at him.

The heat of the gaze was literal. Quatre quickly shielded his eyes from the heat and the brightness of the gaze. _Elemental... a Fire Adept…_

The tall silhouette was still, solid, and towering. The aura… provocative and malicious.

The voice that came was deep and surprisingly soft, "Why… prey tell, is a creature of sound and sea… wondering in the land of heat and desert?"

Quatre clutched his violin, bringing it up to his shoulder, "What reason do I have to reveal my purpose to you, sir?"

It was obvious Quatre would be no match for the taller male in physique and stature. In fact, a mere glance from those blazing amber eyes, yards away, was enough to scorch Quatre physically. He certainly did not want to find out how much the burn would intensify should he wonder a few steps forward.

The flame lightly dissipated from the man's palm as fingers closed softly over it. The tall man walked forward, his glowing eyes indifferent, "It would be in your favor to tell me exactly what the Unseeing assumes to achieve… captivating our prince with that delicate voice."

 _The Unseeing?_ Quatre's throat contracted, "Riddles… I have no idea what you are talking about." It dawned on Quatre now that this man was one of the Dakrians.

A soft agitated sigh was the only warning Quatre received before flames ignited around him.

Quatre let out a startled gasp before quickly bringing his bow up to the strings, "You attack those whom you do not know…"

The licks of the flames were like sharp needles painfully pricking his soft skin. The angry, orange-red inferno blazed high, moving in closer to envelope him with its magma-level heat. The monotone voice spoke over the devilish flames, bored and uncaring, "Your point being?"

The oxygen in the cocoon quickly burned out and Quatre choked.

With a desperate intake of breath, Quatre slid the bow neatly against the tight strings. A loud, high screeching note pierced the thick air in a gut-wrenching cord.

The flames sliced and parted away from the enchanted sharp sound, flickering wildly before spreading completely apart by the echoes and dispersing in dashes of small flares.

The petite blond siren took a deep breath, his hand moving to touch his burning throat, "What is it that you want?" His blue eyes were narrowed, "Your attack is unjustified and childish."

Trowa smirked, "Well… you are not as weak as you appear to be, Siren."

Quatre narrowed his eyes, "What do you have against my kind, Adept?"

Trowa lowered his hand, his amber eyes slowly shifted back into stunning emeralds, "Against your kind? We have nothing against your kind."

"…" Suddenly the heavy heat around Quatre's body vanished, a wave of coolness from the night air washed over his inflamed body. Quatre breathed in relief, his voice sounded strained, "Then why… are you doing this?"

No longer marked by his glowing eyes, Trowa was once again hidden in the shadows. He slowly pulled out his blade, the sharp clang of the metal echoed eerily in the alleyway, "The question really is… what are you doing… ensnaring the General of the Dakrian Militia with your melodies?"

"I have done no such thing."

"… _you_ , maybe not. Your _companion_ , however…"

Quatre listened, his heart beating wildly.

When Quatre shook his head in confusion, the soldier's eyes narrowed. A hint of amber fleeted across his emerald eyes as his patience thinned, "The sounds that the Unseeing has released… resounds in our Prince's mind… the unrelenting hold he has over Prince Heero's heart… tell me what he wants."

Quatre's inquisitive expression didn't ease as he murmured curiously, "… Prince Heero…?" Realization. _Perhaps… he is the_ _ **One**_ _?_ _If so… then… he_ _ **has**_ _heard Duo's voice… Is our journey over before it has even begun?_

The man moved forward, his blade sliding up into position while his light brown hair fell to obscure half of his face, "Answer me." The blade glinted, "Tell me what your Siren wants, Guardian, or I'll be sure to make use of your detached head."

Quatre's eyes widened at the threat, taking a few steps back. _Holy Gods, this guy has a temper…_

Without further hesitation, he placed his violin back under his chin and quickly issued a few strokes, a beautiful melody stringing together as he accelerated the rhythm.

The tall soldier paused, a wave of dizziness fogging his mind. With a growl, he continued forward, shaking the entrancing tune from his mind, "You will have to do better than that, if you want to control me…" He lifted up the blade and brought it down sideways towards Quatre's neck.

"Ah!" Startled, Quatre jumped back, barely managing to dodge the attack. He let out a heavy breath of disbelief as a burning sensation brought his attention downward to his chest. His tunic was cleanly sliced in a sharp diagonal. The white fabric was charred black where it had come into direct contact with the blade. A thin, shallow cut could be seen under the folds of cloth, drops of blood surfacing slowly.

Without delay, the man swiftly maneuvered the blade back upwards, a combination of thrusts and jabs followed forcing Quatre to narrowly escape a second time.

The blade was sharpened to the point where it was almost paper thin and the metal was incredibly strong. In under a second's time, Quatre found his bow in two pieces and soaring through the air.

Dashing backwards in an attempt to put distance between him and the enraged soldier, Quatre pulled his violin up and began to pluck the strings with his fingertips. The sharp sounds were a great contrast to the usually smooth strokes of his bow.

 _His fury is powered by his element. Fire._

Quatre continued to move back, his fingers playing a memorized tune. _Fight fire… with its opposing element…_

Closing his eyes in deep concentration, Quatre forced his mind to open. His mind's hand began to gather.

This is all he can do.

 _Whether or not it will work…_ Quatre pushed the thought out of his mind.

Trowa jerked in surprise when water droplets materialized around the white-clad boy, the few drops that touched his searing blade sizzled and evaporated.

 _… Elemental? This power can only be achieved by Mysterians of high status._

Trowa's grip tightened on the halt of his sword. _He is much older than I had assumed…_

With a smirk, Trowa dashed through the water towards his target. _But I am much stronger than he realizes._

Something ruptured Quatre's concentration and his enchantment shattered.

Gasping in pain, Quatre reached up to hold onto the blade that pierced his shoulder. The hot-iron scorched his hands, "Ah…" The blade was so hot, the blood streaming from his wound boiled against the metal, bubbling before hardening against the gundanium from water loss.

Trowa twisted the embedded blade and leaned in closer to whisper against the Siren's cheek, "It's time to say goodbye…"

Quatre's eyes widened when an unimaginably high thermal energy released from the blade, it numbed his upper body, picking at his soul, "… stop…" He looked into the furious amber eyes and whispered, "Please…" A part of Quatre knew that the element was in control, that the man's soft voice from before was not an illusion.

It felt like the blade was sucking his soul into its interior… like his spirit was being ripped from his body thread by thread…

In the midst of his craze, Trowa could feel an invisible hand grab a hold of his neck and seep into his skull.

"Ah…!" Trowa released a breath when a deep enthralling voice seeped into his mind and filled it to capacity. Clouded by the throbbing pain in his skull, Trowa roughly ripped the blade from Quatre's shoulder, throwing it to the side to immediately clutch at his head.

The sound of the Siren's scream was dulled by the blood rushing behind his ears.

 _What is this…_

The pain of having the sharp sounds intruding in his mind made his head feel like it was going to burst and explode…

Quatre slumped to the ground on his knees. Blood soaked his white tunic and his wound was gaping. His burnt, charred hands, trembling from shock, came up to cup his shoulder. Drops of blood dripped down to the dirt, sliding from between his fingers down to his wrist before trailing down his forearm.

He can hear it.

Through the torturous blinding, burning pain… he can hear it. Quatre slowly shifted forward, his body surrendering to healing and into unconsciousness. _Duo…_

.oO{ }Oo.

His mind's voice was singing… reaching out on its own accord.

Familiar sounds of the flute and violin penetrated his peaceful slumber.

As he shifted into consciousness, sounds of an intense battle quickly pushed him into the world of wakefulness.

Sitting up, confused, Duo listened.

He could hear Wufei's pattern of breathing, though it was more erratic than usual. _Where is Quatre?_

He could sense a strong aura… no…

 _Two_ strong auras…

An arm encircled his neck softly, warm breaths caressed the back of his ear as a deep voice murmured, "Welcome back, Siren."

Duo tensed.

The air was crackling against his skin as if it had a mind of its own. He could feel the warmth radiating from the person sitting behind him on the bed. _An Air Adept._

.oO{ }Oo.

Beads of sweat dripped down Wufei's cheek. His flute was trembling with force and he willed the crystal to stay intact. He could not afford for it to shatter now from the bursts of enchanted sounds he forced it to make.

Wufei's strong sound energy hurled themselves towards the smirking Captain.

The bastard had filled Wufei's flute up with water four times and had frozen the water twice already… he could feel the crystal flute's anger… and his own.

No longer was his tunes beautiful and sensuous… his tunes were purely made for attack.

Treize smirked.

The sound energy was strong and mind-numbing. And so far, they have kept Treize away as a electrical stings that popped at his skin from each attack burned and spread, every once in a while his limbs grew hot and his body became paralyzed. The paralysis, however, only lasted momentarily before it dissipated. Years of hard military training had his body reacting quicker than the average person to keep itself in order.

This Siren was by no means weak. But it was clear to the Captain that this black-haired boy lacked experience with offensive attacks. This Siren is a Guardian, not an attacker.

Wufei's hands were trembling on his flute. No matter how strong his sounds were, it was obvious the other man was just toying with him.

 _Damn it. At this rate… I'll run out of energy._

.oO{ }Oo.

It has been months since the King has seen the second prince of the Dakrian throne.

Marriage proposals were lined up left and right, efforts by kingdoms desperate to form an alliance with the military kingdom.

All of which the King knew were in vain.

He knew his son _too_ well.

The boy would rather slaughter (and _has_ slaughtered) a league of glowing, mutated, slimy goblins than bed a woman... bed _anyone_ for that matter.

He knew exactly where Heero's interests lie. Boys like Heero... they _craved_ to dominate.

The King pushed aside the waiting scrolls and frowned with worry.

It has been years since Heero and his companions mastered the Zeroing Technique. Something in them had changed at that time, not instantly, but, over time, the changes have been hard to ignore. The King has kept most of his concerns to himself but, day by day, his fears have grown.

Ever since the boys began to adopt elemental abilities from Zeroing, he has not seen his son or either of his top officers bleed.

The People of his Kingdom have chalked it up to their skills in combat but the King knew. They were powerful, sure. But leaving unscathed from every battle? Unleashing trapped souls from a blade with zero remorse?

The King pressed his knuckles against his forehead.

At this point, he knew that his son... his precious _precious_ son... is no longer mortal. A fate that he knows is also true for the Captain and Lieutenant of the Dakrian Militia. Trowa and Treize... two boys the King took in as wards after their fathers died in the final battle of the last war.

Could the souls of their honorable fathers rest in peace, knowing that their sons too have become weapons?

The King felt his heart wrench. This was not the thanks he had intended to give to his best friends who gave up their lives for peace.

 **End Chapter IV**


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Angst, Romance, Non-Con, Lemon

 **NOTE** :

Thank you for your reviews and follows. Having been so removed from writing for so long, I forgot how it felt to have someone read my work and comment on it. I sincerely appreciate your thoughts and look forward to giving you more.

 **Mysteria: Myth of the Siren**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

* * *

 **Chapter V**

Glowing amber eyes struggled to focus, glimmers of emerald flashing within their smoldering depths. The flames surrounding the hardened gaze began to flicker and die out, "… siren?"

The hardened blood that had encased his sword fell away like specks of unwanted dust as he sheathed the scorching blade back into its protective shell. With more effort than he would like to admit, Trowa hauled himself towards the white-clad body lying motionless on the filthy dirt.

Trowa's eyes finally settled back into a brilliant emerald as he kneeled, falling harder on his knees than he intended. His hand moved, pushing the boy's soft blonde hair aside, "…" Soft lashes were settled against blushed cheeks, undisturbed by Trowa's scrutiny.

 _Unconscious…_

Analyzing the labored movement of the boy's chest and the wound that was healing under the siren's watchful slumber, he gently pulled the siren into his arms and ignored the intense pulse under his temple.

Trowa felt a wave of dizziness pass through him, making him loosen his grip slightly.

He let out a soft grunt, pausing to close his eyes.

The discomfort was indescribable.

His mind was throbbing on a level that was neither physical nor mental. It burned as if it was touched by a ghost, pulled and pounded together by those sound waves. He has never experienced a siren's attack before and part of him was grateful that he had put so much distance between them when he came to this uninhabited alley for his confrontation with the violinist.

And in all respects, he has never endured such pain in his life. Not even when he was… Trowa forced his eyes open. Best not to think about _that_ right now, even if it was probably what made him lose control of himself these past few battles…

The boy in his arms had not been able to hurt him at the short range he had allowed yet the Blind One was able to tear his mind apart from such a great distance with mere vocalizations.

 _Probably all without actually making any real sounds…_

If what he saw in the marketplace was true, the Blind One was able to emit sonic pulses while his Guardians relied on a more physical sound through instruments.

Trowa walked through the dark alley towards the tavern in which they had come. A soft mewling of a hungry cat abruptly halted as he moved by impassively, softly cradling his prize against his chest with a deep frown.

 _I need to get back to the Camp._

.oO{ }Oo.

A brisk chill spread through his entire body, threading through his veins and slowing his blood flow. His body felt numb and his senses were useless indistinguishable vibrations. The darkness around him had begun to blur and merge, the room itself contorting and spiraling into a haze…

Wufei swallowed against his dry throat.

His sound energy has dissipated down to its very last stream, to the very last bit of power his mind was able to conjure in this muddled darkness of the night.

Another physical chill coiled around his waist, wisps of the vapor flowing through his navel and to his core as if he was a mere apparition... the dense cold freezing the very breath in his lungs. Wufei dragged his eyes over to glance at his friend, "… Duo…"

Struggling, he pulled his flute up to his paled lips, the fog of his breath visible as his skin prickled from the cold.

 _I cannot fail him now… not after a century of waiting and hoping…_

The sound was sharp, the familiar vibration flowed gracefully from the crystalline confines of his instrument to the two bodies on the bed.

The taller of the two jolted back in surprise before the strike slammed him against the headboard. The General's onyx black eyes returned to a deep cobalt blue as his arm lost its hold on Duo.

Wufei's energy bypassed the stunned soldier to envelope itself around Duo's tense body.

Duo felt a recognizable energy envelope his body and his heart nearly stopped. Duo cursed his eyes, unable to visibly see what was going on, "Wufei…!" Feeling his body numb, Duo shook his head furiously and cried out, "Don't!"

Wufei forced a smile as the General lunged for Duo but missed as Duo vanished. The echo of Duo's desperate shout remained and the image of the siren's hand reaching out to his friend faded, "Please!"

Wufei bit back a cry of his own as the last of his energy was depleted.

For a few shocking moments, Wufei's eyes suddenly saw nothing. A bleak inky blackness that moistened his eyes as he felt a deep undying sorrow seep into his chest…

Wufei's hand shot to touch his chest. _Whose feelings are these…?_

Wufei's breath became easier as the scolding freeze began to thaw and ebb… the air loosening.

A jolt prickled his skin, pulling him back to reality as the Captain edged forward, his icy blade still drawn under Wufei's lithe neck, "Day-dreaming at a time like this? A little careless don't you think?"

Perplexed, Wufei's couldn't respond. His vision was still murky and he knew that, after abusing and exhausting his sounds in this manner, he would eventually be forced to surrender to subconscious healing.

 _I lost_ … Wufei turned his blurred vision to the bed and was satisfied to find it still empty. _Please be safe… Duo…_

Treize frowned, the ice encasing his silver blade turned to water and evaporated as he pulled away, "Stand up."

Wufei looked up, mesmerized as Treize's glowing azure eyes melted back to a deep sapphire. He has never faced such an adept before… the man didn't even look phased by the battle.

"Are you deaf? Stand up." Treize gently knocked the flat side of his sword against Wufei's soft cheek, "You better get up before I change my mind…" Treize's lips quirked, "Though I will definitely make sure I get to see you from this angle again in the future."

 _My future…?_

Wufei felt himself hailed up to his feet by an iron-fist latched on the delicate bone of his elbow, Treize's voice was clear and foreboding, "You're going to pay for the trouble you just caused me."

"Where did you send him?" A new deep voice.

Wufei looked at the man standing beside Treize, recognizing him as the one with Duo. The scowl that tightened the man's handsome face was beguiling yet fearsome all at once.

The Captain's grip eased on his arm, forcing him to stand on his own. _This… heaviness…_ Wufei staggered forward as he felt his knees buckle, his flute cluttering loudly on the wooden floor.

Treize quickly clutched the white-clad arm, bending down to lift the lightweight entirely into his arms. He turned to the man beside him, "He's weak. We will have to get more information from him once he has rested. For the time being…" Treize tightened his arms around the struggling siren without looking at him, "It will be best to let the issue stay unresolved."

Heero nodded, moving to walk towards the open door, "I see no setback since we already have him captive. Take him back to the Camp, Captain."

Treize nodded. Once he heard Heero descending the tavern stairs, he let his gaze fall to his charge. Wufei's scowl did not mar his exotic features, his doe-shaped eyes fighting unconsciousness.

Treize raised an eyebrow when Wufei pushed against his chest, he huffed teasingly, "Weakling." Wufei's body stiffened in resentment and he began to struggle in earnest. Treize craned his neck back to get a better look at the light body in his arms, "though… a very beautiful one."

Wufei found that he couldn't resist much when he felt the Captain's arms tighten unpleasantly around his body, "Your words are poison!"

Treize had already turned on his heels and his strides were steady as he stalked down the hallway to descend the stairs, "It will be in your best interest to just lie there quietly, Siren."

The man's strong arms were like steel, unrelenting and harsh. Wufei attempted to push away again, "My flute…"

Treize's eyes shifted, a riveting azure shimmered in the depths of his eyes as he summoned his element, "You no longer have need for it."

Wufei let out a gasp when a deep chill spread through his body once more, the edge of his vision blurring until his head slumped against the hard shoulder of his captor. His mind empty and lost in forced slumber.

.oO{ }Oo.

 _Floating?_

Duo tilted his head to the side to hear through the loud roaring wind. It was during moments like these that he wished he had his sense of sight. Or at least a blur of an image that would give him the smallest clue as to where his physical body was presently located.

He could feel the warmth of comfortable sunlight against his skin, the wind flowing thinly through his long unbraided hair… the heaviness of the chestnut-colored mass lifted and spiraling around his lithe body.

 _I feel like an angel being sent down to Earth… yet at the same time… the rebirth of a devil that no one would dare touch…_

Duo sighed when he felt himself gently set down onto solid ground. With a soft hiss, Wufei's energy dissipated.

Duo felt a twinge in his heart, knowing that he would not be feeling Wufei's presence for an indefinite amount of time. Wherever his guardian has sent him, he knew it would be as far as possible from the danger. To add to his anxiety, Duo has no idea where Quatre was.

Judging from the thin air and the feeling of weightlessness… Duo could assume he was somewhere high above the ground… somewhere near or even above the clouds…

 _There is only one place far enough off the ground to influence oxygen…_

Dragnia, the mountainous region that was home to the Exotic.

 _This is where fire adepts evolved… where dragons met their masters… and…_

Duo felt himself tearing, touched by his guardian's thoughtfulness.

 _This was where Chang Wufei was born and raised._

Duo felt his long white cape flutter softly behind him in the swirling wind as he walked carefully to what he assumed was a ledge. Though he cannot see, he could imagine what the region looked like from this high up.

 _Wufei… why did you send me here?_

He felt a slight numbness spread across his shoulder from the journey, an uncomfortable sting in his eyes from the moisture building and sliding down his cheek.

 _Wufei… Quatre…_

Duo took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air surrounding him. It was a huge contrast to the dustiness of Soran and reminded him greatly of the cool air in their pearly cave.

Duo will never forget the day he met Wufei… when a league of regal dragons landed on the shores of Mysteria to drop off their valued kinsman. Wufei, at first, was stoic and distant, an incredible scholar who showed nothing but respect for his mentors. Rarely did he speak without being spoken to. He honed his skills and mastered his art. The rate in which he surpassed his peers made it clear to the elders that he was not just a child from Dragnia.

It took years before Wufei felt comfortable enough to reveal that his mother was Mysterian. When he showed no sign that he would develop the power to wield fire, the Dragnian council decided their region was ill-equipped to nurture Wufei's inherent powers. Though they had hoped that, upon coming of age, Wufei would be accepted by the dragons, it became evident that Wufei's specialty lay in his flute.

It was not long before his Mysterian mentors noticed that Wufei was exhibiting signs of an enchanter. The power to enchant with an instrument is a power that was given at birth to only a select few Mysterians and such Mysterians were, not only prized, but feared.

Duo tilted his head up to the rays of warmth above him, "I will come for you, Wufei and Quatre."

They are the only three surviving Sirens of the Mysterian Seas. And he would be damned if they were to become extinct now.

.oO{ }Oo.

Before he had even opened his eyes, Wufei knew he had been moved far away. The dry heat that had previously been Soran was now a loose and wet chill of…

He forced his eyes open.

The deep, captivating smell of fresh woodland and healthy soil could not be mistaken. In the distance he could hear a soft roaring of a waterfall…

 _Astrologan._

He slowly sat up, rubbing his arms to warm them from the chill. He noticed that he was currently in a rather large tent and that he was sitting on a soft and cushiony comforter laid directly on top of the ground. The only separation between the makeshift bed and the dark, nutritious soil was a thick golden rug. He ran his hand against the surface of the bedding with a look of contentment. It was a deep burgundy with thick soft thread… possibly made by hand.

The large tent was made from a dark cream canvas-like material, the tent flaps tied securely with thick, velvety rope. Light emanated dimly from a few tall white candles sitting warmly on a low, redwood table near the entrance. A few large silky tan pillows sat next to the table as seats. The tent had sections to the left and right, large wooden panels obscuring his view of them.

 _Is this… the Camp?_

Wufei pushed himself off the comfortable bedding and onto the soft golden rug, pulling the dark cream cloth that had been laid upon him closer to his body as he stood. He was completely nude, he realized. His soft skin felt clean and dry against the fabric. He tried not to think about how this came to be.

If this truly was the Camp, he must say, he was quite surprised by how peaceful it was. It was quiet and without any disturbing sounds or rumbles under the earth.

Looking down, he slipped on the soft slippers placed beside the rug before walking carefully over to the tent flaps. He leaned his head against the cool fabric and listened.

Nothing. Maybe he could take this opportunity to escape.

"Decided to grace us with your presence, Siren?"

Startled, Wufei stopped himself from jumping and turned cautiously around to look to his right. His eyes narrowed, "Why did you bring me here?" He took a step back, it hadn't occurred to him to check the other sections of the tent. Great.

Treize smirked, walking out of the section to the right, clad in nothing more than a soft, cream towel hanging loosely around his waist. His hair was wet and his chest glistened with soft droplets of clear water, "I know you know why I brought you here, so stop asking stupid questions before I decide to seriously think that you're an idiot."

Wufei scowled. Why was he in this tent and not locked away somewhere with guards? It almost hurt that they didn't think him harmless enough to shackle or chain.

Behind the broad shouldered Captain was a large wooden tub situated comfortably in the section. Steam rose from it in wisps.

Wufei pulled the cloth tighter around his shoulders protectively as the other man advanced toward him with a not-so-innocent smirk, "You didn't lock me up… or chain me… I can escape."

Treize let out a low laugh, "Escape? Here? You couldn't run ten meters before a soldier had you. You're in the main Army's Camp. There are over ten-thousand ranks settled here. So don't even think about it… unless you _want_ to get caught by the soldiers…" Treize's eyes twinkled, "And let me assure you, you are a lot safer here with me."

Wufei's eyes widened. Ten-thousand ranks? Could Astrologan even hold that many people within the shadows of its trees? "Safer with you?"

Treize moved his hands up to Wufei's slender shoulders, sliding his palms up to caress the soft column of Wufei's neck, "Of course. I'm only _one_ sexually-deprived male versus _seventy-thousand_. Though… if you prefer to have more than one at a time, I am afraid I am not good at sharing..."

Wufei held his breath when the man moved to nip the sensitive skin under his ear, "… why are you doing this?" He bit his cheek as the Captain's lips moved downward to his collarbone, the cloth he held desperately around him was pushed off to reveal his creamy shoulders.

Treize ignored the quiet question, moving to press his body up against Wufei before sliding his lips to gently suck the other's soft shoulders. He smiled as he felt the smaller man's hands push against him, "Even back in the filth of Soran… your beauty drew me… grasped at me… I wanted to catch you… ravish you… it was all I could do to stop myself from having you while you slept so peacefully on my bed…"

Wufei pressed his hands against the other's bare navel, subconsciously impressed by how hard it was, and attempted to push him away, "No." He let out a heavy breath when he felt something solid and hot move against him from behind the towel, "Please… stop."

Treize slowly turned Wufei and edged him back towards the low bedding, "I would love to… but I was never trained to stop…" when he heard Wufei's soft intake of breath he knew that the back of Wufei's knees had hit the comforter. He leaned down and captured the siren's lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

Wufei moaned involuntarily when the stronger man slid his hands down his back to grab a hold of the back of Wufei's thighs, lifting them up to throw him down onto the comforter, "… wait!" He gasped lightly when the other man fell on top of him, settling himself comfortably between his thighs and completely pulling the cream cloth away from his bare body. He watched in horror as the cloth was thrown nonchalantly to the side.

"No…" Wufei threw his head back when a sudden wave of cool, soft water spread across his body, ripples of it moistened his skin and rolled between his thighs, "What… are you doing?"

Treize gazed down at the lithe frame spread beautifully on his bed with glowing azure eyes, "Must you ask so many questions, Siren?" Watching, enchanted, as a thin layer of his water flowed across the flawless skin of his captive. It was sheen, making Wufei's body glisten wantonly in the dim light.

He moved down to the boy's naval before leaning down to lap at the water flowing over the boy's belly button. He grabbed Wufei's wrists and pinned it down next to his hips and continued upward to nibble contently on the other's nipple.

"Ahh…" Wufei bit his bottom lip, turning his head to the side at the odd sensation. His eyes were squeezed shut as he felt Treize begin to rub his hardness again his inner thigh. The bulge felt inhumanly large, the heat radiating from the swollen member was scorching even through the downy of the man's towel.

"Captain."

Wufei felt himself jolt when the tent flap was flung open, his eyes snapping to look at the newcomer in disbelief and embarrassment.

Wufei's face was flushed a deep red as the tall man standing at the opening raised a charismatic eyebrow, "I thought you'd control yourself better, Treize."

Treize merely continued to drink the water cascading over Wufei's body, uttering a few words in between, "What do you want, Trowa?"

Trowa stepped in, flinging the tent flaps back into place, "Prince Heero's falcon arrived to inform us that he has arrived safely back to Dakria."

Treize released a grunt, pulling back, "Did he issue us any orders?"

With his wrists released and the water that had been conjured gone, Wufei quickly moved to cover himself with the cream cloth once again, sitting up to move away.

Trowa was frowning, "He wants us to find out where your toy has sent the blind siren. It has been a week already."

Wufei's eyes widened, "A week?!"

Treize smirked, "Yes. A week. You looked quite angelic curled up in my bedding as if you owned it."

Wufei's cheeks tinted pink as he looked away. He had never drained his energy like that before. It shouldn't have surprised him that the shock his body took would take so long to recover.

Trowa released a breath, turning back towards the entrance, "My siren still hasn't woken up from his healing slumber. I suggest you take your siren back to Dakria first. We'll meet you there."

Treize grunted, standing up, "Suggestion heeded. Inform my guards, Lieutenant, we'll march at sundown."

Trowa nodded, "Understood, Captain." He opened the tent flaps and bent down to move through them, "I'll have everything set."

Treize looked down at the beautiful siren curled cutely on his bedding with a huff, "Looks like our fun is over. For now."

Wufei didn't answer, he quickly shifted his eyes away when the Captain casually removed his towel, walking over to one of the panels where his military uniform hung, "I'll have someone prepare you clothing, siren. We will be leaving to Dakria."

Treize secured his pants, turning to throw Wufei a look, "You will tell Prince Heero where you sent the Blind One."

Wufei pressed his lips together and defiantly looked away. _Not if I can help it._

He clutched the cloth to his chest.

 _Quatre must be who that Trowa guy was talking about… I need to find a way to get us out of here._

.oO{ }Oo.

"Your arrival has caused quite a stir, Heero." Milliardo continued to read through the treaty in his hands with a smile, "I've never seen so many maidens pressed up against the castle gate."

"Don't joke."

Heero's curt reply only made Milliardo's smile even bigger, he finally looked up from the scroll to give his younger brother a bright grin, "You know, you are going to have to marry one of these days."

"Why? You're the Successor."

Milliardo dipped his quill expertly before placing his signature elegantly at the bottom of the scroll, "Yes, however, what if I were to be assassinated? Besides, it would be nice for our future generation to have trustworthy blood-relations."

Heero sighed, replacing the book he had been flipping through back to the large shelf, "You won't be assassinated. Not when I'm alive."

Milliardo gently replaced his quill and stood up with a stretch, "Have you gone to see father?"

Heero shrugged, "I'll do that later."

"He's not been well…"

"I heard."

Milliardo idly paced over to Heero with a reprimanding look, "He cares a great deal about you. Don't think that he doesn't."

Heero let out a cold laugh, "Of course he does. I'm sure he stays up all night when I'm away."

"We are all worried when you are in battle. Father included."

"Look, Milliardo. You are the first Prince to the throne. I am second. I'm as useless to him as our mother was."

Milliardo smiled sadly, "You should really talk to him, Heero."

"Why are you so nice to him? Did you forget what he did to you?"

Milliardo turned away, walking back to the large desk where a pile of parchment awaited him, "That was in the past… and he did it for good reason. As you said, I am the first Prince to the throne. I have the bloodline to consider."

"And you are willing to just marry anyone?"

"I am." In fact, he would have already been married if Noin hadn't been abducted.

Milliardo settled himself back down on the large cushioned chair behind his desk, "Now go see father, I have much to do before the end of this day."

The finality was clear.

Heero sighed.

Only his older brother had the ability to make him feel like a little boy.

No other being would dare speak to the General with that tone of voice.

With a short bow and a formal goodbye, Heero walked out of the large den and into the spacious corridor. The stone walls were lined up with dark satin, the lights dim, only giving enough light to see a few feet ahead.

There was no need for light, really. Dakria was, after all, the land of the seven luminous moons.

 **End Chapter V**


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Angst, Romance, Non-Con, Lemon

 **Mysteria: Myth of the Siren**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

He lay completely still on the soft cushion underneath him with his eyes tightly shut.

He could feel how cold his cheeks had become through the night and into the lightness of the morning… he could feel the softness of his blonde hair that lay feathered against the pillow framing the back of his head…

He could _feel_. His body was heavy and hard to move so he knew he was lucky to be able to feel _anything_.

Quatre tentatively licked his lip and was not surprised by how dry they were. A dull ache spread across his shoulders and down the line of his back as his mind started to clear. It was cold but oddly warm at the same time. His thoughts were scattered after the long healing slumber that he knew he had undergone.

Quatre took a deep breath, his throat as dry as his lips from disuse. The air was rich with a woodland scent, a pleasant aroma that calmed him… enticing him to slowly open his eyes to see what was waiting for him in the waking world.

He suddenly became aware of the thick bandage bound tightly around his upper body, sealing what he knew was the appalling wound the Fire Adept left behind.

He forced his eyes completely open, shifting his gaze from the top of what appeared to be a large tent and to the side. Judging by the Aristocratic crests decorating the dark red tent, he assumed he was under a nobleman's care.

The Fire Adept's care, Quatre was sure.

He bit back a groan as the dull ache sharpened, his consciousness returning along with the awakening of his senses. Ignoring the heat radiating from his wound, he pushed himself off of the bedding and onto his feet. Aside from some dizziness and unbalance, he found it wasn't too hard to settle into an upright position.

His tattered white clothes were gone, replaced by deep crimson silk. It kept him warm, covering his entire body.

The tent was richly furnished. A surprising contrast from what Quatre would have expected from such a stoic military man. There were deep red rugs covering the dark soil in patches at random areas. A low dark redwood table sat lonesome near the entrance of the tent.

The only light that managed to thread through the still silent darkness was the rising sun's merciful rays entering through long, thin slits on the Eastern side of the tent.

Sections were blocked off in the large expanse, presumably to mark off different areas.

Quatre edged forward, tilting his head to look into one of the sections.

It was another bedroom. And to his surprise, he found a rather tall lump nestled inside the thick bedding.

He held his breath. _He's… sleeping?_

Judging by the plainness of this room, it was most likely quickly assembled to adapt to the situation.

And it gave Quatre a sense of guilt.

He shook his head with a frown. _Why am I feeling bad for him? I didn't ask for him to kidnap me…_

Quatre turned quickly, making his way hastily to the tent entrance and passing another section of the tent that held a large wooden tub.

He tested the tightly bound ropes tying the tent flaps together.

With one of his arms rendered useless by the wound on his shoulder, Quatre found that he could not untie the odd complex knot.

Not without alerting his captor of his attempt at escape that is.

Quatre swallowed, his throat still dry. He could not feel either of his companions' presences near him. He could faintly distinguish that they were alive however. Just very far away…and Quatre hoped that meant they were safe.

Quietly, he turned again and walked back towards the man sleeping on the small makeshift bed in the blocked off area of the tent.

The man that had attacked him with such malice and distrust was lying there silently, unaware of the consciousness of his captive. And for the moment, he was almost like a little boy knocked out cold from pure exhaustion.

Quatre moved closer, his curiosity the only feeling he could turn to now that his interest has been piqued.

The man's skin was a gorgeous olive, evenly kissed from the days of countless battles in the sun. His hair was light brown, softly nestled and unruly.

If Quatre had not known the powers this person possessed, he may have found this scene… cute.

"Stop gawking. And go back to sleep, Siren."

Quatre jumped.

Trowa did not open his eyes. Instead, he rolled over and pulled the thin covers up to his neck. He used a hand to push Quatre away, "Your staring disturbs me."

Quatre gaped incredulously. _The nerve of this guy…?!_ He silently turned on his heels and marched back to his, or rather Trowa's, bed in the previous room with a pout.

The reason behind him doing exactly what Trowa told him to do without resistance was honestly beyond him.

 _Besides_ , Quatre thought, _I need to find out if Prince Heero is the One._

Quatre nodded convincingly to himself, _Yes, that's it._

.oO{ }Oo.

Treize's expression was the equivalent of the expression on a child being denied a honeysuckle drop. His mood radiated dejection as he nudged his horse with the back of his heel.

"Captain, what ails you first light of the morning?"

Treize sighed, his position on the horse indifferent, "Sometimes… I wonder why humans are capable of feeling these… _completely_ useless emotions…"

His Sergeant laughed, moving his horse closer, "Oh? And why would a busy Captain such as yourself be thinking of such things?"

Treize shrugged, his expression remaining detached from the outside world, "I guess it is about time someone at my age reached a period where… interest became deadly."

They were on the march back to Dakria. The journey would take them out of Astrologan and into the passage way underground where they would eventually emerge where the moons dominated…

"How is the Siren?"

Treize's posture stiffened at the mention, "Ah… him. I'd imagine he's doing fine."

"You'd imagine?" His Sergeant's amusement was irritating.

There were two-thousand soldiers in the march back to the motherland. Cooks, suppliers, archers, swordsman, blacksmiths, seamstresses, medics… the mass was like a moving town on its own.

"I placed him with the cooks a few cargo carriers back…"

"Do you think the soldiers are keeping their hands to themselves?"

Treize finally turned to look Otto in the eyes, his foot simultaneously urging his horse forward, "If they value the natural connection of their limbs, I would say they are."

.oO{ }Oo.

The silence of the mountain was dense and thick. The mysterious fog he now walked through made him increasingly cautious.

This area… it contrasted greatly from the area he had been in before… the area where the breeze was light and thin… easy and bright…

Here… here it was… heavy and suffocating.

Duo had managed to follow a winding road of some kind up the mountain.

If this was indeed Dragnia, he would be able to reach its borders by nightfall.

But… it was eerie how such a vast area could be so quiet.

Not a single sound emitted from the land around him. The trees were completely inanimate and lifeless. No breeze touched his skin, no bird sang its song… even the sound of his own breathing had become mute.

In fact, when Duo scuffed his heels against the ground under his feet, no sound came and the silence made it difficult to rely on his cape to direct him.

It was as if he was in a black hole.

Duo paused, closing his sightless eyes to concentrate on his underlying sound waves.

This place… something was _absorbing_ the sounds…

He moved forward once again as his energy painting him a mental image.

Perhaps this was a test every visitor has to pass before Dragnians allowed them access to their kingdom.

.oO{ }Oo.

Females, it seems, have only two purposes in life.

One is to be used for sexual satisfaction for their husbands, and two, to bear the next generation for that family line.

And aside from those two, they were honestly the most worthless beings he has ever met.

Or… at least the ones that were currently remorselessly throwing themselves at him anyways.

Heero opened his stride to attempt to out walk the extravagantly dressed daughters of the noble families.

Their perfume was strong and sickeningly sweet. It stung his eyes to the point where they watered and it hurt his sensitive sense of smell. Their incessant squealing did nothing to help his hearing and he was starting to lose his hard-earned patience.

It didn't help that the singing voice that was always a welcome distraction at the back of his mind was gone, an eerie silence that angered him and he didn't know why.

"Prince Heero…" Her hands somehow wound around his arm without his knowledge.

Heero closed his eyes, willing himself to stay calm.

She continued to drawl, her voice close to his ear, "You are so handsome… and so strong…"

Heero pushed her off of his arm, "Tell me something I don't know. And since I doubt you would know anything that I would not know, I suggest you leave before I kill you."

Heero felt a strong hand on his arm as his brother's voice suddenly rang, "Oh, you will have to excuse the General, dear lady. He's been quite irate since his trip back from Astrologan."

Heero shifted to glare at the females standing around them, "Females disgust me. Females who want my power disgust me _even_ more."

Milliardo didn't know just what else his little brother could possibly say to the insulted ladies of Dakria. And in all honesty, he was not about to find out. Heero hasn't been like this in years and it made Milliardo wonder what happened in Soran.

He quickly excused them and pushed Heero out towards the door, "Are you mad?! Father will have your head…"

"He can have it."

"Heero. You must find a woman…"

"No. I don't need a woman. My life would be much more successful without one gossiping and gibbering into my ear in hopes that I would get riled up enough to go kill someone on her behalf." Heero's eyes narrowed, "I don't need what father had. In the name of romance and chivalry or whatever the hell it is that those damn naïve females think about."

Milliardo sighed, "Heero…"

"That woman was the cause of his downfall. And you know it. Her poisonous words killed our mother… her lecherous ways caused the destruction of three nations, brother. Do not try to change my mind on this matter."

"Father did not know…"

"Father is an idiot."

Milliardo's gaze sharpened in warning, "He is our King, Heero."

"And that does not make him any less of an idiot."

"He loves you."

Heero, to Milliardo's consternation, laughed, "You think because he loves me that I would forgive him?" His voice was slightly hoarse, "He _killed_ her for that woman."

"…" Milliardo looked away.

Heero stared at his brother, his expression changing, "Does that not mean anything to you?"

"This is life, Heero. Things are not always righteous, things happen for a reason…"

"So what reason was it that caused Solo's death on that mountain?" Heero stepped closer to his brother, his face hard, "I thought you loved him more than that..."

.oO{ }Oo.

The caravan was sparse and with nothing more than a thin line of bedding in the corner.

Though Wufei knew this was a lot more than what the soldiers outside had. Judging from the heavy packs on their backs, they were going to become quite acquainted with Mother Nature for the following week or so…

He moved over to the small window on the side and peeked out. The lands were vast and green. A cool breeze tunneled through and fluttered in his shoulder-length hair in an oddly comfortable manner.

 _Captain Treize Khushrenada of the Dakrian Militia. What is it that you want with me?_

The man would most likely visit him again tonight… to bathe him. Wufei felt his cheeks burn. It was a very interesting way to bathe… that was for certain.

.oO{ }Oo.

The air was changing constantly.

Thin, thick…

There was only one place on this continent with mountains. And it was Dragnia. Unless Wufei managed to send him across the Mysterian Seas to a new area entirely.

Duo stepped on the few sturdy boulders under his feet until he moved through an opening at the top of what he guessed to be a ridge.

A cave.

The air was cold and satisfyingly clear of any foul odors. Duo sat down, his legs numb.

 _What am I trying to do?_

Deep down, he wanted to find Dragnia. To find someone who could help him.

But… to help him with _what_?

Duo felt lost and uncertain. He needed to find Quatre and Wufei but, without his eyesight and without any clue as to what happened in Soran, he didn't even know where to start. All he knew was that he needed to find someone.

 _Anyone._

 **End Chapter VI**


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Angst, Romance, Non-Con, Lemon

 **Mysteria: Myth of the Siren**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

The moment the caravan shuddered to a halt, Wufei knew the time had come.

No longer was there light streaming through the small window on the side, brightening his small makeshift prison with its healing rays.

Only the sounds of chipper nocturnal creatures remained, deep chortles bouncing in through the slanted opening, replacing the sun-silk light that had dissipated a few leagues back.

Though the daylight had vanished, the night proved to be just as brilliant. A beautiful image of darkness and starlight settled across the horizon, washing the burn of the day from his eyes.

Wufei sighed, edging himself further into the corner of his soft blanket bed and pulling the comforter up over his chilled body.

It had been a trying day. Each day that passed seemed to pique at his sanity, chipping away his self-control piece by piece…

His thoughts had drifted from Duo to Quatre to their pearly cavern underneath Mysteria to the troubled Captain in which he was under captivity…

In a matter of days, the peaceful harmony was ruptured… suddenly filled with confusion and desolation.

The door to his small wooden compartment shifted open, a cool breeze swiftly filling up the space, "Captain Khushrenada ordered me to take you out… for the usual." The voice was unfamiliar, the person standing in front of Wufei appeared shy from the meaning behind his own words.

Wufei stared at the new soldier, his voice soft from his silence during the day, "… where is Otto?"

The soldier looked sheepish when he answered, "Ah… Sergeant Mitas is taking care of someone at the moment." He waited for Wufei to reach the caravan's opening before helping the smaller boy softly to the ground, "I was asked to come in his place… my name is Odin."

Wufei nodded, letting the shy soldier lead him towards the patch of sparse woodland on the side of the gravel road.

They passed two soldiers standing guard before entering a secluded clearing. The trees seemed to fan out, creating a space of only dirt and rock. A few families of rich flowers circled the area in which Treize casually stood.

The aforementioned man smiled when they neared, "Good evening, Siren."

Odin saluted quickly and hastily left the clearing, his face red from the knowledge of what was to come.

Wufei stood motionless, the fight in him having left days ago. He let Treize step closer and felt himself gently lifted to be placed on top of a large flat boulder that came up to Treize's navel, "I grow wary of this routine, Captain." He allowed Treize to slid his pants down the length of his legs, letting it drop to the side and onto a smaller boulder, "What do you want from me?"

Treize laughed, pausing in his undressing of the lithe figure before him, "You ask me the same question every night. And yet, the answer you already have." Slowly, with a playful smirk, Treize unbuttoned Wufei's dark cream top, "Though it would normally irritate me… I find it to be quite an alluring characteristic for someone your size."

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

Treize leaned forward to place a soft kiss against the inside of Wufei's knee, his lips barely touching the smooth skin like the wings of a butterfly fluttering against a petal of a flower, "I wish to make you mine…"

At the last word, Wufei stifled a gasp as warm water began to slide down his shoulders and down his chest. He gulped inaudibly, Treize's eyes were now a bright cerulean blue, "Is there no way to bathe normally?"

Treize chuckled, his blue eyes glinting, "Of course… but what fun would come out of anything _normal_?" He leaned forward, the summoning of his element strengthening as he placed a chase kiss upon Wufei's parted lips. The siren, distracted by the odd sensations tumbling down his body in waves of clear water, blushed and could not find the willpower to hide his puzzlement.

The warmth of the element began to stream down Wufei's neck and collarbone, his hair becoming wet from the cleansing. He felt as if he sat on a boulder underneath a waterfall… his muscles beginning to relax after a long day of being cooped up in the cramped space of the wooden caravan.

Wufei could feel Treize's hands ghost along the small of his back to the nape of his neck… the Captain's voice low and rough, "After all, Siren… we are anything but normal."

Hot lips latched onto the soft side of his neck, suckling softly as water cascaded over his naked body. The only light granted to them from the heavens was the impossibly full moon raised high above them in the pitch black sky.

Treize pushed Wufei softly until the smaller man was on his back against the flat boulder and he swiftly pulled himself up onto the boulder himself, settling between his captive's legs, "You are a vision that my eyes have prayed to feast upon all damned day."

Wufei jerked at the unfamiliar feeling of water streaming between his legs, the feeling of having his sensitive skin caressed by the soft element of water forced a gentle moan out of his throat. The uncontrollable sound made Wufei's heart pound in confusion and fear. These new sensations were pleasant but… Wufei turned his head away, "Can you please just get this over with?"

Treize didn't respond, too preoccupied with trailing his eyes along the Siren's outline. The flawless pale skin of his Siren was stark against the dark boulder, the moistened skin sparkling under the moonlight… he let his hands trail down the length of Wufei's thigh as he continued purify the beautiful body from the day's filth.

Wufei laid there, watching in fascination as the water flowed from his body to the boulder. It fanned majestically across the smooth rock surface before evaporating before his eyes.

Treize suddenly started pulling away and sliding back down to the earth.

Wufei released the breath he didn't know he was holding, relief flooding his body when the water slowly began to disappear.

Treize pulled Wufei up again, spreading a thick fabric over Wufei's shoulders before wrapping it tightly around the thin body, "We will reach my fortress by daybreak. You can have a _normal_ bath there, if you wish."

Wufei warily let the Captain lift him off the boulder and back onto the ground, "Your fortress?"

Treize laughed at Wufei's expression, "What? Surprised? I am of noble blood, Siren."

"You? _Noble_?"

"Whether you think so or not, doesn't change the fact that I am the Captain of the Dakrian Militia…" Treize's eyebrow quirked.

"So you are telling me you didn't _steal_ to gain your status?"

Treize's eyes narrowed, "I don't steal." The glint in his eyes now reminded Wufei of their first encounter, it was controlled and calculating, foreboding and wicked, "Dead men have no need for such extraordinary assets. I am doing them a favor by simply making good use of them."

"Good use?"

"It's a great tool to use to kill off the rest of their kin when they toddle by to try to get the assets for themselves. Like I said… I'm doing them a favor."

"How is killing off their families a favor?!"

"… well, I guess it would be more accurate to say I'm doing the _planet_ a favor."

Before Wufei could ask the inevitable question, Treize spoke again, "Mother Nature will be much more efficient when those impure bloodlines are eliminated."

Wufei stared, "You are a psychopath."

Treize smirked again, "All in the name of Glory." He lifted a curled finger to his lips and gave a sharp distinct whistle. Immediately, the sound of hasty rustling sounded from the edge of the clearing, "And the following of Dakrian Order."

Odin skidded to a halt beside the nicely wrapped Wufei, a deep blush on his cheeks, "Captain."

"Take him back to the caravan. Have the cook feed him something and inform Sergeant Mitas to meet me up front. There will be no resting tonight."

Odin straightened with a salute, "Yes, Sir."

Wufei shifted uncomfortably when Odin turned to face him, "This way, Siren."

Treize's eyes trailed down the line of Wufei's body one last time, "Dream of me tonight, love. We'll have much more to look forward to when we arrive at the fortress."

Odin's already reddened face inflamed further at the suggestiveness in the handsome Captain's voice, he quickly ushered the shell-shocked Wufei out of the clearing.

Wufei gulped, scurrying after Odin's hasty steps.

 _Where is my flute when I am in dire need of it?_ He fought back a huff. _Of all people to be under, I'm stuck with a pervert… if only my mother had thought of giving me a chastity belt when she was alive…_

.oO{ }Oo.

A few days have passed since his landing on the rocky edges of the Dragnian Mountains.

Unfortunately, his journey so far has been fruitless…

 _I have climbed for days now, yet… I keep ending up here… in this cave._

Duo plopped down tiredly onto the rocky grounds of the interior. His muscles felt weak and useless. He was beyond dehydrated and food had been on his mind for so long that it was permanently inhibiting his thoughts.

Duo tiredly shut his eyes, wrapping his white pristine cape over his shoulders. With deep concentration… he began to sing once more.

A mind-singing that penetrated the soundless black-hole surrounding him, reaching far beyond the mountains of the exotic Dragnia... reaching again towards the man he needed to heal before his sight could be restored.

 _Find me… and let's end this meaningless dance…_

.oO{ }Oo.

"Lieutenant Barton."

Trowa turned his head to look over his shoulder at the rigid soldier standing at attention behind him and raised an eyebrow at the sudden interruption.

The medic was currently treating his Siren's injuries on the bed. Trowa spared them another glance before turning to face the soldier fully, "What is it?"

"Sir, we received a letter from your citadel off of the Eastern Coast."

Trowa felt his eyes roll to the side in annoyance at the specified area, "What does she want?"

"Sir, she wishes to know when you will be arriving…"

Trowa turned away to face the medic again, waving a hand at the soldier, "Tell her I will be back when the Prince allows me to."

"She also wishes that _you_ reply personally, Sir."

Trowa briefly wondered if the soldier knew just how close Trowa was to breaking his neck but, judging by the professionalism the soldier presented, Trowa guessed the soldier probably didn't care.

"Sir?"

"Leave. I will reply to her shortly."

"Sir…"

"Now. And send for Officer Kurama."

The soldier quickly saluted when he caught the trace of impatience in the Lieutenant's voice, "Right away, Sir."

Trowa grunted before moving forward to stand beside the medic, "Healing correctly?"

"As to be expected, Sir." The medic gently re-dressed the wound, "Though I am not experienced in the healing of Mysterians… I find the healing capabilities to be quite extraordinary."

The medic packed his wooden box and stood, pulling the covers back over the sleeping Siren, "His wound has almost completely healed in a time-period less than three-times the period it would have taken for someone like me to heal." The medic smiled, "He'll need to rest for another couple of days before he is able to ride with you, Sir."

Trowa nodded, leading the medic to the entrance of his tent, "Will do."

The medic performed a quick salute and left the tent.

Finding his way back towards the bedding, Trowa looked down at the being tucked comfortably in his bed.

 _Beautiful…_ He leaned forward to sweep a few stray hairs back to reveal the rest of Quatre's smooth face.

The Siren had distinct features. More distinct than even a female had the right to have.

"Lieutenant."

Trowa straightened and faced the saluting officer at the entrance of his tent, "Officer Kurama, come in."

Rashid raised an amused eyebrow at Trowa's flustered movements, "Is there something wrong, Sir?"

It was a great rarity for the Lieutenant to act his age, so seeing him fumbling was a relief. The boy seriously needed to take a break.

Trowa, oblivious to Rashid's thoughts, shifted his eyes to the boy nestled in his comforters, "I need you to take him out."

"Take him out?" Rashid smirked inwardly, "You want me to kill him, Sir?"

Trowa's eyes darted to him, "What?" After a moment, he quickly added to the previous command, "Take him out. As in take him on a short tour around the campsite. I have some business to attend to and I won't have time to entertain."

"Since when did we ever?" Entertain a prisoner? Now that was a first!

"Just do it, Rashid."

At the use of his first name, the officer stared, moving quickly to hold the back of his hand against Trowa's forehead, "Are you feeling all right?"

Trowa slapped Rashid's hand off and glared, "Look, that _woman_ wants me to write her a damn letter, so _please_ just do me this favor, cousin. You are the only person I trust here."

Rashid smiled, "Wow. I must say that is the first time I've ever heard such beautiful words coming from you."

"And if you keep that up, it'll be the last words you will ever hear."

Rashid shrugged, looking down at the sleeping Siren, "It wouldn't be the worst last words to hear."

Trowa ignored him, walking towards the tent entrance, "Give him the tea the medic left on the table and be sure to have him back in this tent by the first signs of dusk."

"Yes, Sir."

Returning to a more professional air, they saluted before Trowa left.

Rashid went to retrieve the herbal tea and walked back to the bed, "You can open your eyes now, he's gone."

The Siren didn't budge. He could see how Trowa's confusion and intrigue could make the usually observant Lieutenant miss the change in the Siren's breathing pattern.

Rashid sighed, "I know you're awake. Drink some of this and I'll take you out to get some sunlight and fresh air."

Quatre shifted, his eyes slowly opening, "You are related to him?"

"Second cousin." Rashid helped the injured Siren up and pressed the cup to his lips, "Drink."

Quatre allowed a few sips to pass through with a wrinkled nose before swatting it away, "It tastes horrible."

"It is to numb your injuries." Rashid pulled Quatre up to his feet, pushing him towards the small cloth slippers near the entrance, "The Camp is large and if I plan to show you at least one-third of it today, we must start now."

The tent flaps were undone and Quatre was suddenly basked in the first rays of sunlight, a frosty richly-scented breeze cooling his skin, "… wow."

The Camp was indeed located in the throes of a healthy forest. The leaves were boisterous and dark green, the bark dark and strong… wild flowers were crowded along the paths…

The fresh aroma was overwhelmingly dense and rich in nature.

Rashid gently pushed Quatre out of the tent, stepping out after him to tie the tent flaps closed, "You look star-struck, Siren. Have you not seen a forest before?"

Quatre shook his head, "I've always heard of Astrologan…" He looked up, squinting to see past the crowded leaves of the thick branches to see the light blue sky above, "It is beautiful."

Rashid led Quatre down a path where thousands of tents loomed ahead. The tents were green in color, blending flawlessly with the environment surrounding them. Soldiers were about, some mending fires, others cleaning weaponry…

As they passed, numerous soldiers paused to stare briefly before returning to their work.

Quatre followed Rashid until they reached the edge of the forest, "Where are we going?"

"I decided it would be best to simply lead you to a more relaxing area."

At the thoughtful sentence, they stepped clear of the trees and onto a cliff side. The bit of land jutted out over thin air, miles beneath them were thick trees… forest as far as they could see.

Quatre stood at the edge of the cliff, his breath stolen. To his left, the sun peaked over a few stray clouds, "Incredible."

Rashid smiled, sitting down, his legs hanging freely over the edge of the steep cliff, "I know it. I think the best part about being a soldier in the Dakrian Militia… seeing so many places…" Rashid looked thoughtful, "I am not surprised that an extraordinary place such as Astrologan is where Lieutenant Barton came from."

Quatre watched Rashid for a moment, unsure why the officer would tell him something like that. Clearing his throat, Quatre questioned, "Are all the soldiers here on their own free will?"

"Of course," Rashid shrugged, "Dakria is known for our military force. Who wouldn't want to join?"

"But you kill so many…"

"Yes. We do. But for a cause."

Quatre blinked, deciding not to pressure the issue further, "Do you like your cousin?"

Rashid laughed, "Why do you ask?"

"What is he like? Do you know what he wants from me?"

"He's a loyal soldier to the throne. Reliable, respectable… he is the type of man any woman would kill to have in her clutches." Rashid snorted, "Well... there is already a woman in that position. Whether he likes it or not..."

"A woman?"

Rashid stood up, dusting off his pant legs, "Yes. His betrothed resides off of the Eastern Coast," he shook his head, "The woman he most despises."

Quatre blinked again, turning to look at the beautiful stretch of blue sky, "He doesn't love her?"

Rashid laughed, moving back towards the forest, "Love her? I fear that man is incapable of feeling such a meaningful emotion..."

.oO{ }Oo.

"Sergeant Mitas. The Captain commands that the march resume."

Otto sat up, his fingers stilling from their light strokes on the soft black hair under his hand.

The hesitant voice continued, "He wishes to reach the Fortress by dawn, Sergeant."

Otto quickly opened the back of the caravan to reveal the soldier, "I will ride out immediately to the front of the march…" He looked down at the unconscious male laying eerily on the bedding, "Odin, I need you to tend to Milou… his fever has yet to break."

"Yes, Sergeant."

Otto quickly pulled his military coat back on, slipping out of the back of the caravan, "He is responding a bit better than before, so if he wakes, give him some water."

"Yes, Sergeant."

"If anything is to go wrong, send for me immediately."

"Yes, Sir."

Odin settled next to the injured soldier in the cot as Odin whistled to someone for his horse. He looked at the clammy pale face of Sergeant Odin's beloved soldier and questioned, "Sergeant Mitas, has he woken up at all since the battle?"

Otto shook his head, grabbing the reins of his horse as someone brought the creature closer, "Unfortunately, no. I am taking him back to Dakria to see if a true healer can help him."

Odin nodded, placing a cool cloth over the heated forehead, "I will do what I can here, Sergeant."

Otto mounted his stallion, "Thank you."

With a sharp nudge to the side of his horse, his hands tightened on the reins, "I will be back before daybreak to help you settle him in when we get to the fortress."

Odin nodded, his attention returning to the prone figure laying motionless on the cot. He sighed, grabbing the rag out of the water bucket to wring it, "Milou Peacecraft…" He gently dabbed the damp cloth against his friend's forehead, "Wake up soon. Sergeant Mitas might go crazy without you."

.oO{ }Oo.

The halls were silent save for their leisure footsteps echoing against the extravagant walls of the corridors. Light was sparse for the people of the night.

Heero looked through the large windows as they walked past, five of the Seven Luminous Moons visible above the rocky terrain. It was said that the sun used to graze the chilled lands of Dakria a century before… however…

Milliardo halted beside him, facing a large set of doors, "Father."

Heero paused as well, standing behind his brother with a wary expression.

"Heero has come to visit you." Milliardo pushed the doors open, a few guards lined the walls inside but none budged at the sight of the princes.

The king was silent, his broad back stiff as he gazed out of the windows of his chamber, "After so long, you finally decided to grace my ancient body with your presence, Prince Heero."

Heero forced a steady bow, "I apologize for the wait, father."

The king turned, walking as steadily as a man his age could possibly walk, his stature never losing its majestic air, "How have the campaigns been?"

"Victorious."

"And how is the Captain and the Lieutenant?"

"Alive."

The king sighed, "Heero…"

Milliardo gently pushed Heero further into the room, "Father, Heero has much to tell you, he met a few sirens along the way…" He nudged Heero's side, "He found the Mysterians in Soran."

Surprised, "Soran? What are Mysterians doing there?"

Heero grunted, "I don't know. However, one of them was blind. His voice penetrates my mind even as we speak."

"Have you caught them?"

"Two. The one plaguing my thoughts remains free… roaming about..."

The king raised an eyebrow at his son's tone, "What will you do once you've found him?" _The prophecy may prove to be true after all…_

Heero's stance hardened, "I will kill him."

.oO{ }Oo.

~ _Your voice is melodic and sweet… however… your voice cannot be heard from here, Siren…_ ~

Duo jerked, startled by the eerie voice echoing in his mind.

~ _You sit in the land between spaces… a place where you are neither dead or alive… blind, deaf, or mute…_ ~

Duo sat still, he could feel a sudden wind flow surge across his body, his long hair floating in the invisible fingers of the air. He wanted to speak but he knew no sound will be tolerated here… just as before.

~ _Open your eyes… and open your mind. You were sent here to meet me…_ ~

Duo opened his eyes, the darkness that clouded his vision remained. However… he could sense a shifting in his mind. Who are you?

~ _I am nothing but a spirit trapped at the edge of this mountain… however… I can help you achieve your goal._ ~

Duo felt something ghost across his eyes, his vision clearing and darkening. He swallowed. What are you doing?

~ _In a form less comprehensible yet far more helpful… I wish to guide you to your Prince._ ~

 _My Prince…?_

The wind flow was suddenly brisk, moisture settling on Duo's skin as his arm was slowly lifted. He felt a pair of sharp talons latched onto his forearm… and for a split moment…

Duo could finally see.

 **End Chapter VII**


	8. Chapter Eight (Lemon Warning)

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Angst, Romance, Non-Con, Lemon

 **Note** \- Milou Peacecraft is a character from Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop.

 **Chapter Warning** : Lemon

 **Mysteria: Myth of the Siren**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

Vision came. It was as if he was gazing through a distorted, colorless orb… cloudy and blurry around the edges yet crystal clear in the center.

It has been over a century now… the overzealous child that he once was had faded clumsily away in the spiraling stream of time. His joy in life waned as he exhausted himself, vocalizing his search day in and day out.

His lack of sight for those one hundred years had become the norm. His life beside his loyal companions had been comfortable. Yet, at the same time, the trio shared an overwhelming disappointment every day.

He didn't expect that time would pass. The darkness made time stretch painfully and the passage of time seemed so impossible at the time. But the century he spent searching for _the One_ … searching for that one person that he could heal, that person who could heal him in return… has already come and gone.

Leaving him with only a single step forward towards the direction in which he must wonder.

Again, Duo remained aimless and filled with doubt.

 _An endless march towards a destination I do not even know exists…_

The sharp cry from the falcon that had latched onto his unprotected arm pierced the dead silence, snapping him sharply out of his reverie. It was evident that, for the briefest of moments, the falcon had become his eyes.

It has been days since he heard a single sound in this warped abyss at the side of the mountain. Or, at least it felt like days.

He could hear nothing but a slight intangible ring… and the steady voice of the spirit who wished to guide him.

 _~A golden presence awaits you in the land above the clouds, Siren… there he will present a task for us to accept… and in exchange, he will lead us to your Prince.~_

"Who is he?"

Again, his voice was mute, absorbed by the vacuum-like air surrounding him. The breeze that fluttered through his hair began to pick up as the voice inside his head chuckled.

 _~He who has no name… the man who holds the heart of the burning flames of the mountain… the Master of all those who possesses the power to ignite thin air.~_

Duo swallowed.

~ _The Fire behind all Fires_.~

.oO{ }Oo.

 _My Dearest Beloved:_

 _We are settled within the calms of the forest… anticipating the calls from above._

 _By the time you hold this parchment in your delicate hands, my company will have already passed the gates to the Dark Lands._

 _Please rest and be assured._

 _Yours,_

 _Lieutenant_

"Your Ladyship?"

Dorothy stared at the flawless letter in her hands with a frown.

It wasn't hard to dissect the meaning behind the lifeless words scribbled elegantly in fine ink. The man she was betrothed to rarely said much in his letters. What made it worse is that he said more in his letters than he ever does in person.

Trowa Barton would most likely marry her out of some sense of duty. However, he would never look at her the way she wished he would. Those mesmerizing emerald green eyes would never light up at the sight of her… or even show any kind of emotion unless it was the fury of glowing ambers.

The ability to feel had been extinguished somewhere between childhood and adolescence. His character was likely born from being a neglected child of a war-torn family.

"Miss Dorothy," the servant girl looked hesitant for a moment before continuing, "The messenger claims to have seen the Lieutenant caring for a beautiful Siren in his tent."

Dorothy paused, shifting her eyes towards the girl in front of her, "A Siren?"

"Yes, Miss Dorothy. Cared for by the Lieutenant himself… in his own bed. Entrusted only to Officer Kurama."

It really did help to have nosy followers with ulterior motives.

Dorothy gently laid the letter into a jeweled box along with all of the other letters sent to her by her _darling_ warlord.

 _Caring for a Siren is he?_

Annoyance bubbled in her stomach.

"Have the carriage set up for travel. By dawn, I want to be halfway to Dakria."

At the sharp command, the maid blinked, "Now, Miss Dorothy? It has already grown dark…"

" _Now_."

Dorothy pushed away from the table and walked towards the large glass windows, her eyes glaring at the tumbling waves of the Eastern Coast.

She has gone _this_ far… there is no turning back.

And no one, especially not some idiotic common-born Siren, is going to stop her from reaching her goal.

Not when the goal has cost her a century of life already.

.oO{ }Oo.

The Fortress, it seems, was a base that served as a liaison for other battlefronts.

The people here were solidly built in both body and spirit. Their expressions were stoic and the sternness of their voices commanded obedience and productivity.

Wufei observed quietly as the soldiers executed commands quickly without any hesitation as soon as the Captain gave them concise instructions. Not a single man blinked or twitched. No outward reactions no matter how grave the situation became or how insignificant the task was. It was starting to become glaringly obvious that, despite some _cringe-worthy_ tendencies, the young Captain was truly a leader and it was too overwhelming for Wufei to process.

Just _how_ strong was this Captain anyway? He looked much too young to have this much influence. Wufei could not even begin to fathom what lay behind those deep sapphire blue eyes.

Sighing, Wufei scanned the area. The land itself was stark with dark green grasslands. No landscape was in direct view other than large slopping hilltops and wide flowery meadows.

The Fortress was a large city-like structure made of dark wood and brick anchored down by large gray stones and towering columns.

Wufei pushed away from the small window, leaning back against the side of the caravan.

No women were present. Men of all sizes walked straight-backed from one area to another. Their strides were quick and with purpose.

Nothing here was fun and games, it seems.

His caravan shuddered to a halt once more. He could hear horses pass by his wooden prison before the doors were opened loudly.

"Welcome to my Fortress, Siren."

Wufei squinted through the bright beams of light shooting in from the opened entrance, his hand coming up to shield his eyes. He could see specks of dust floating about.

"Time to get out of this cramped space."

He felt himself get pulled out by a rough but gentle hand. His legs were numb from disuse, "What are we doing here?"

Treize noiselessly lifted Wufei into his arms and carried him towards an awaiting horse, "Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"And what makes you think I care about what _you_ want?" Treize quickly arranged Wufei's shocked body onto the horse before mounting, wrapping his arms around the other boy as he took hold of the reins, "You are still a prisoner, don't forget."

Wufei frowned, "You-"

Treize looked over his shoulder, "Sergeant Mitas, lead five others towards the main structure. Distribute the remaining soldiers towards the outer perimeters, max out security. No one gets in and no one gets out."

"Yes, sir." Otto moved his horse around by the reins.

Treize tapped his foot against the side of his horse, urging the creature forward and into a gallop, "Hold on."

Wufei's hands tightened on the horse's mane as the speed increased, "Where are you taking me?"

Treize smirked, "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

Wufei looked away, attempting to create space between his body and the Captain's. His current position had him trapped flush against the man's body.

The sarcasm and the unsettling inflection in the man's voice did little to comfort.

.oO{ }Oo.

[ _"Milli!"_ ]

Milliardo paused, whipping his head around to scan the empty corridor behind them.

"Prince Milliardo?"

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he began to move forward again, "It's nothing. I'm just hearing things." _It sounds so real…_

The guards surrounding him exchanged glances before one of them stepped forward, "Are you feeling unwell? Should I report your absence at the meeting?"

Milliardo shook his head, "No. I need to be at this meeting."

[ _"Let's go to the caves tonight… I want to see the moonlight shining over the waters…" Beautiful laughter, "I miss going there with you…"_ ]

Milliardo's eyebrows furrowed, a sharp pang shooting at his temple. _That voice…_

[ _"Why are you acting like this? What's going on?!"_ ]

With a sharp intake of breath, Milliardo halted and his hand shot up to grab his forehead.

[ _"No! Please don't!"_ ]

Hands came to grab his shoulder as he swayed, "Prince Milliardo!"

Milliardo's breath was labored, his voice hushed, "Solo…"

.oO{ }Oo.

Most people in captivity were treated like trash, caged up behind heated metal bars with iron shackles or dirtied and starved for days while they were forced to limp on the roads, whips lashing from every direction…

Or… that was what Quatre had _previously_ thought.

He shifted uncomfortably in the harness, his hands growing lax on the reins of his horse.

It was odd how lightheartedly he was being treated here. Given his own pack and horse for the road, no ropes linking him to another horse as a precaution…

It was either they thought he was completely useless and weak and therefore no cause for concern… or they simply did not care whether or not he escaped.

"What are you thinking about with that gloomy expression, Siren?"

Quatre bit his lip, looking over to the large man beside him, "What's it to you?"

Rashid shrugged, leaning forward on his own horse with a smirk, "Don't make such adorable expressions… you'll make our Lieutenant lose his hard-earned resolve."

A hard tap was delivered to Rashid's unsuspecting horse, courtesy of one Trowa Barton, launching both master and creature galloping forward at a dangerous pace.

Rashid's surprised yelp made Trowa grunt, "Idiot."

Quatre blushed suddenly at the sudden presence of the anti-social male, "Ah… hi."

Trowa didn't look at him, merely pushing his horse forward to the front of the march to issue a few commands, "First Camp at the split between the Obsidian River and the Lil-Lykan Stream. We will settle in for the night. Guard duty begins at fourth shift onward."

Five men immediately acknowledged the blunt orders before turning their horses and riding their separate ways towards their assigned platoons.

Quatre frowned. _Jerk._

They were now the only two riding in the front of the march, the silence as deafening as the base of a harsh waterfall.

 _Who would want to marry this brute? She's probably forced into an arranged marriage, crying every day…_

"How is your wound?"

Quatre jerked slightly at the unexpected question, he stuttered, "Ah… it's… it's fine."

Trowa nodded.

Silence settled down once again, however… the tension seemed to have eased a notch.

Every time Quatre heard the Lieutenant speak, it still stumped him how the soft voice could command an army of men.

An angry Rashid rode back towards them, his voice loud, carrying through the air, "That was a cheap shot, Lieutenant!"

Trowa spared him a glance, barely acknowledging his presence.

Rashid sighed, "You are so emotionless, it's sickening sometimes."

Trowa raised an eyebrow, finally giving eye-contact, "Then be sickened, it matters not to me."

Rashid rolled his eyes, "What the hell does Miss Dorothy see in you?"

Trowa looked away, his eyes refocusing on the road ahead, "Wealth and power. That is what she sees."

"Ouch… that's harsh even for you."

Trowa didn't even smile, "Harsh… but realistic, is it not?"

Rashid shrugged, "Probably."

Quatre watched them for a few moments, his eyes widening slightly. _Dorothy?_

.oO{ }Oo.

The darkness was unsettling. The guards no longer followed them, left behind the last closed doors they passed.

He was being led to a steaming tub of rose-scented water in a secluded room somewhere in the dark wooden fortress.

It was quiet and dimly-lit, "I promised you a proper bath, did I not?"

Wufei felt his uneasiness grow, "What are you going to do to me?"

Treize smirked, "What do you think?"

Does this man _ever_ answer his questions? But Wufei found that he didn't need a direct answer, "You're _sick_."

"Sick?" Treize's blue eyes looked playful, "No, I feel perfectly fine… that is…" Treize gently moved Wufei's hand and pressed it against his groin, "With _this_ exception, of course."

Wufei pulled away quickly, his face flushing, "Do you think of anything else besides sexual pleasure?"

"With you? No."

Shameless bastard.

Treize began to undress, sliding his tunic over his head until his toned upper body became visible. He smirked again, giving Wufei a glance, "Like I said, Siren. You can deal with me… _one_ sexually-deprived man versus _seventy-thousand_. What is your choice? I'll let you pick your poison. Though I must warn you, I'll get my way whichever you choose."

Wufei's eyes shifted away from the nude body of the Captain, a lump lodged in his throat. One versus seventy-thousand? Could a person survive the latter?

From his silence, Treize smiled satisfyingly, "That's what I thought."

Wufei released a breath when Treize moved to slide the cream shirt up over Wufei's head, his lips shifting close to Wufei's ear as he whispered, "In three seconds… I'm going to release _all_ of my pent up frustrations on you…"

.oO{ }Oo.

It didn't take two to heave the slight body onto the soft mattress but two did it anyway.

Odin immediately stepped back as Otto pulled the thick blanket over the shivering body of their companion, "Corporal, call for the healer."

"Yes, Sergeant."

They were not in Dakria yet, however… any healer will do for now.

A groan was released as Milou shifted, his face wrinkling in discomfort, "… hot…"

Otto leaned forward almost immediately, "Milou, are you awake?"

No answer other than a rasp and harsh breathing.

Milou has been in this state for the past two months. He reacted to little, never fully unconscious, never fully aware...

It was as if… he was under some kind of spell.

"Sir, the healer is here."

Otto straightened and quickly greeted the older man, "I have a soldier in critical condition."

The healer nodded, moving forward to gently feel Milou's pulse. A moment passed before the healer moved away, an unreadable expression on his slightly wrinkled face, "It… appears to be an energy-induced fever."

"Energy-induced?"

"Someone is steadily monitoring his illness from afar… keeping him in this state."

Otto frowned, "Sorcery?"

"Yes."

"How can you tell from just feeling his pulse?"

The healer's eyes met his, "Because his pulse claims there is nothing out of the ordinary. No rapid heartbeat, no abnormalities in his pulse… if this soldier was not visibly panting and sweating profusely in front of me… I would have sworn on my life that he is _completely_ healthy."

.oO{ }Oo.

His wrists were tied together by a thin strip of white cloth, the steamy water settling up to their chests. The hot liquid splashed every once in a while from a particularly harsh movement.

Wufei's white-knuckled grip on the edge of the thick wooden tub began to slip from the rigorous motion his body was forced to endure, "Please… please… stop…"

Water had began to rise in small droplets around them, the appearance resembled teardrops frozen mid-air… or a sudden slow-motion of raindrops moving in reverse…

Treize tightened his grip on Wufei's hips, thrusting upward with little to no restraint, his moist skin burning with forbidden desire. His breathing was slightly heavier than normal, his larger body kept his Siren pinned against the side of the steaming tub…

Wufei's gaze found their way back up to the glowing cerulean blue eyes, his soft moans echoing against the wooden walls. The pressure was almost too much to bare, painful yet excruciatingly pleasurable at the same time.

It felt good, whether he liked it or not.

"Ah!" Wufei's back arched against the wooden edge when Treize's motions sharpened, the speed lessening to a slow, hard pace.

In fact… the pace was so painfully slow that he could feel every inch of the hard length sliding from within his body…

Treize smirked, leaning down to suckle a trail down Wufei's exposed neck, nipping the pale shoulder as he buried himself into Wufei's hot, wet body, "How… did I managed to capture such a beautiful… priceless… treasure like you, Siren?"

Wufei bit back another moan when something deep inside him was brushed, a shock sending goosebumps to trail along his arms at the intense sensation, "… ah…" he closed his eyes, panting, "Stop… fooling around…"

Treize leaned forward, capturing the soft opened lips into a sweet, slow kiss, "What is your name?"

Wufei's grip tightened once again on the edge of the tub when the pace was suddenly sped up dramatically, he cried out in surprise, the pleasure mixing delicately with the pain of being taken, "… ah… what are you… doing to me?"

Treize ignored the question, moving to grasp the trembling body underneath him, "My name is Treize…" his hand daftly found the hardened length underwater, caressing it along with his thrusts as he repeated his question, "What's your name?"

Wufei's already labored breathing hitched at the overwhelming delirium taking over his body, "… W-Wufei…"

Treize smirked again, his thrusts suddenly slowing once more, "Wufei… what is my name?"

Confused and shaking from the pressure building inside him, Wufei moaned, "… your name?"

"Yes…" Treize languidly pushed himself slowly… deeply inside, " _My_ name…"

Wufei moaned, "… your name…"

"Is?" Treize abruptly thrusted hard, mindfully touching that sweet spot, "Come on… what is it?" He began to resume the pace.

"Ah~! It's…" That scorching length brushed against that nub inside him over and over, "It's Treize!" The force in which he was mounted rose tenfold, his moans turning into sharp cries. The grip on his own length tightening to an unbearable level, forcing tears to trail down his cheeks when he finally couldn't hold anything in and his climax almost pushed him over the edge to blissful unconsciousness.

Treize leaned forward and sealed his body against Wufei's as he came with a low groan, his hips steadily pumping until he was through.

They stayed in that position for what felt like years, both breathing heavily as the steam of the water calmed them.

Treize pulled away, moving to lift Wufei up into his arms.

Wufei's tied hands came to grasp Treize's shoulder, his eyes half-lidded, "Where… are you taking me now?"

"The bathing hall. For a _real_ bath."

Ah. So the man _did_ have the ability to answer questions.

.oO{ }Oo.

He could hear it again. The enchanting melody that streamed softly through the back of his mind like a gentle stream leading to a still pond.

He had not noticed the sound months before… until it had suddenly vanished and left him alone in a piercing silence.

The sound was comforting, easing his stiff body into a state of relaxation and tranquility.

 _But how?_

Heero roughly dislodged himself from the plush chair in the exclusive library, his long strides taking him back towards his solitary room.

The sound should upset him… or at least provoke some kind of anger from having his privacy intruded upon.

Yet all it proved to do was cause his heart to flutter uneasily as if… as if he was a child feeling his first jolt of adoration upon meeting a beautiful woman.

He found himself openly embracing the narcotic singing… a pair of large violet eyes invading his mind's vision like a phantom.

Hauntingly gorgeous… the Siren had somehow managed to scramble his priorities.

Heero found himself losing interest in ruling the world through bloodshed and elemental magic… he is now consumed with his want... or rather, his _need_ , to find the lost Siren who has been enchanting him since his birth.

A lost Siren who would likely do nothing to enhance his status or his power...

How could simple silence make his chest burn so badly?

Even Heero was unsure.

 **End Chapter VIII**

 **Author's Note:**

This story was originally written for a different fandom. Chapter Nine and onward require a lot more revision than these past eight chapters. Each character have their own individual quirks that I would like to add (i.e. Chapter One, Treize keeps track of how many people he has killed, similar to his character in Gundam Wing). Such quirks were not a part of the original story written for the other fandom. Thus, I would like to give my best effort in creating a story worthy of the GW fandom. I will continue posting as I complete those revisions.

Thank you very much for reading!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Angst, Romance, Non-Con, Lemon

 **Note** :

Thank you Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Ren for your reviews. I am excited to know that you are interested in the plot :)! As you are my first reviewers after returning to the fanfiction scene, I would like to write each of you a one-shot as a thank you. Please let me know if you have a plot in mind or if you would like me to surprise you. Also, let me know what rating (i.e. PG, NC17, etc.) that you would like it to be and what pairing. Much love!

 **Mysteria: Myth of the Siren**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

* * *

 **Chapter IX**

It has been years since the Barton Estates was in such a frenzied state. Maids and servants of every kind ran in every which direction in hopes of being able to correct the state of the household before the Master arrived.

Furthermore, they had just received word that the _Woman_ was a mere fortnight behind.

By the Gods, they could only pray that the Master would pity them enough to chuck her out of the window and find another damsel who _didn't_ make their lives a living hell.

The steward unrolled a tightly secured scroll and scanned its contents before looking up, "Make haste. The Master will arrive in less than an hour." He turned a stern eye to a servant hovering nearby, "Have the Master's quarters ready, I will come by to check in half an hour."

The steward reached out to grab a servant's arm before she could run off, "Tell his personal servants to expect an extra person." He turned away and observed the diligently working servants running from corridor to corridor before looking back down to the scroll, "According to his orders, the person is male, spirited and…" He paused, "… loves... music...?"

The maid raised an eyebrow, "Sir?"

This was the most Trowa Barton has ever written in _any_ correspondence. The steward blinked and stared at the contents of the scroll one last time.

Smirking, he turned to look at the servant with a mischievous look, "It appears that our Master has _finally_ had his interest piqued." He quickly secured the scroll again and threw it into an awaiting flame, "A boy Siren…" He quickly shook his thoughts out of his mind and waved to the maid, "Send the word, I'll be there shortly."

The maid watched wide-eyed as the steward walked away, the man's final words fleeting and nonchalant, "Let us see just how wonderfully Miss Dorothy will react to this boy."

The amused and slightly sadistic chuckle the steward left echoing in the busy corridor was enough to send shivers down the poor servant's spine.

The _Woman_ will surely turn all of Dakrian land into hellfire.

.oO{ }Oo.

~ _Everyone has a fate… a destiny… a path chosen by the Judges of the Gates. You cannot escape what has been prophesized. Even your death has been planned ahead…_ ~

Duo steadily moved forward, the distorted vision given to him through his companion's falcon-eyes becoming second-nature after the countless days that have passed since his arrival on the mountain.

He aimlessly followed whichever direction the eerie voice commanded him to go. His own thoughts a foreign stream fluttering across his mind's eye.

~ _That's right, Duo. You have no control._ _ **None.**_ ~

Just follow the voice. And everything will be alright.

The underlying chuckle under the words went unheard as Duo's mind began to wonder further away from his body.

~ _The faster you realize you are powerless, the faster we leave this silent space on the mountain…_ ~

It's a loophole used to protect the Fire.

Those who do not bend to the Fire's will are forever stuck in this void.

So just follow the voice.

 _… just… follow… the voice..._

~ _Good boy._ ~

.oO{ }Oo.

It was nighttime now. Nothing save for the moonlight from the large glass windows allowed Wufei to see around the large room.

After a nice warm bath, he had been sent over here to the mansion that sat a few miles away from the fortress.

The spacious room was airy and comfortable. The dark wooden floors were covered by lush dark cerulean rugs. Prussian blue silks were used to line the majestic bedroom.

The Captain had taste. That much was for certain.

Wufei sat anxiously on the center of the bed. The bed, too, was adorned in the expensive Prussian blue silk, it's cool and smooth surface leaving his skin feeling soft and fresh.

He would have spent more time appreciating the atmosphere if he wasn't completely naked and achy all over.

The only modesty they had allowed him was his own small stretch of blue silk wrapped loosely over his shoulders and the intense ache radiating from his lower body was hard to ignore. He had attempted to walk to the window earlier but his legs trembled every time he put weight on them.

Wufei felt his face flush hot as memories of what transpired replayed in his mind and he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't feel more ashamed by his body's reactions. He has never been intimate with anyone, male or female, before in his life. The mere thought had never even crossed his mind...

The dark wood door silently opened, the warmth of torchlight fluttering in.

The softly crackling torch was held securely in a sword-hardened hand, its glow shimmering delicately over the toned upper body of the Captain. A carelessly tied sheet of Prussian blue silk was the only cloth that concealed the man's body.

Wufei held his breath, his eyes watching as Treize crossed over to the glass bowl near the window, "Where have you been?"

Treize smirked, his eyes suddenly glowing a bright azure before a conjured mist extinguished the torch, the sharp sizzle broke the calm silence, "I was with my mistress." He turned, his eyes returning to sapphire as he discarded the torch into the bowl, "She has been lonely…"

Wufei felt his throat dry as the man started over to the bed, his hands unconsciously tightening the silk tighter over his shoulders, "You have a mistress?"

Treize chuckled, "Of course. In fact… I have over a dozen."

Wufei felt his nose wrinkle.

"But I do feel guilty…" Treize sat down, his bare chest edging closer to the nervous siren sitting on his bed, "Guilty that I made her moan and cry out… yet feeling nothing… and only thinking of the vulnerable siren trapped in my room." The Captain's words were soft and barely audible as he leaned closer, "Guilty? Yes… it would seem so."

Wufei didn't fight when Treize moved in to capture his lips.

The kiss slow and mind-numbingly soft.

.oO{ }Oo.

Why? Why did he do this to himself?

Trowa shot a glare over his shoulder at the bickering duo behind him, his hands tightening on the rein of his horse, "Quiet."

Rashid huffed, the act completely contrasting with his huge stature. He turned his head away from the obviously fuming siren beside him and crossed his arms, "He started it."

"I did not!" Quatre's big blue eyes were wide with determination, "Mermaids and sirens are two completely different species, Rashid!"

Trowa forced himself not to react and faced the front again, "We will arrive shortly. Do not embarrass me."

Quatre pouted, nudging his horse closer to the stoic Lieutenant, "It's not like I want to be here."

Trowa's green eyes flickered over to Quatre without turning his head, "Just because I didn't gag and bound you, doesn't mean you aren't a prisoner, Siren."

Quatre found himself glaring at the tall boy with frown, "You know, you've captured me for weeks now and I have yet to figure out why you have even bothered." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "You're not… _like that_ … are you?"

Trowa's shoulders stiffened with annoyance.

Rashid chuckled from behind them, "Even if he were, Siren, what's it to you?"

Quatre craned his head and looked over his shoulder, "Didn't anyone tell you that eavesdropping is a bad habit?"

Rashid smirked, leaning to rest his forearms on the back of his horse's neck, "Well then, it's a good thing I'm a bundle of bad habits, now isn't it?"

Trowa listened somberly with a scowl, "I am not gay."

Quatre forced his attentions back to Trowa, "What did you say?"

The fury that was radiating off Trowa's back was almost visible.

Rashid finally moved up to align with them, his facial expression unreadable as he watched Quatre's gaze shift to the ground at the notion, "I don't think that is something that can be said, Lieutenant."

Trowa roughly straightened his back, "I am a Fire of the Fire. What I say is the truth." His eyes found the confused siren and he smirked, "Truth cannot be changed."

Quatre looked away, his voice soft, "Truths can change over time."

Trowa faced the front again, "And time, Siren, is something a military man lacks. Death is forever upon us. Change is for those who survive."

Quatre looked over at the headstrong Dakrian beside him and a sudden pinch of sadness moved his heart, "Then survive." He moved closer as he spoke louder, "Strive to see the future. Death is for cowards."

Rashid kept silent, his eyes trained on his cousin, "Lieutenant?"

Trowa let a moment of quiet pass before he breathed out his words, "A coward?" He looked over to Quatre with a perfectly frozen face, "Yes. I am the biggest coward you will ever meet, Siren."

Quatre let Trowa's horse move ahead, his own horse slowing.

 _A Fire of the Fire, he said. And… that name… Dorothy…_

Quatre felt his pulse race at the name. But he didn't know why.

.oO{ }Oo.

"Prince Heero. The King asks for an audience."

Heero lay motionless in his bed, a hand moving to cover his eyes tiredly, "And under which circumstances does he ask?"

The servant stood nervously at the door, the sound of ragged breathing loud and clear, "He… I… I cannot even begin to describe them, Prince Heero. In fact… I do not even think I have the liberty to speak of it out loud."

Of course. Why else would the King ask for him? The man only knew of his existence when something dire and possibly fatal came about.

Heero sat up, the white silk cloth covering his upper body sliding to puddle around his waist, his bare chest relaxed from his slumber, "Go. I will be there shortly."

The servant gave a deep, humble bow before retreating quickly.

The General slid off of his bed, grabbing the pair of white pants hanging on a white plush chair beside him.

Dakria was the land of the seven moons. The area where darkness settled and stayed. Sometimes… people even believed that Dakria was where darkness came from.

His room was a brilliant contrast to the lands. The walls were a glazed white, the shimmer of the walls reflecting every once in a while in the lamp light. Even the thick carpet under his feet was pure white.

The ceiling, the bedding, the chairs, the drawers, the desk…

All white.

Unfortunately, the white became rather insulting after countless bloody battles, but it had always served its purpose.

To rid him of the Dakrian mind and flush him into a world of innocence and blissful ignorance.

A world where war and humanity will never reach… a place that is bare and untouched by bloodshed.

Heero shrugged on the stiff uniform jacket and secured his weapon onto his side. He allowed his eyes to turn into the brilliant Onyx of his element, a breeze sweeping through his room to eliminate the flickering torches along the pristine white walls. The walls shimmered from the dying light before everything turned dark once more.

A stoic expression adorned his face as he strode out of his room, his voice monotone, "My presence is needed before the King, have my horse saddled, I will be leaving immediately."

One of the two guards at his door saluted, "Will do, General. Will we be accompanying you, Sir?"

Heero trained a guarded glance over his shoulder, "No. I will be traveling alone."

Milliardo was not in Dakria. His brother's presence has grown cold in the lands.

No doubt, Milliardo's absence will be the concern of his audience today.

The King would obviously be in hysterics now that his heir has disappeared.

Heero's lips pressed together grimly.

 _This will be interesting._

.oO{ }Oo.

The air was stuffy and hot, his skin felt as if he was bathed in molten lava…

He could sense a presence beside him, an intense thermal heat clutching tightly on his hand.

Milou shakily opened his eyes, his vision blurring wildly before sharpening, "… ha…."

Dry… his throat was so dry…

The heat around his hand stirred as the sleeping man jolted, a familiar voice breaking the silence painfully, "Milou!"

In a matter of seconds, a cold glass was pressed against his parched lips and liquid poured down his throat.

Loud footsteps sounded from outside the room before a person burst in, "Milou! You're awake!"

He pushed the glass away, his head throbbing, "Loud…"

Otto continued to clutch Milou's hand, a smile gracing his sharp features, "How are you feeling?"

"… I… I don't know…" Milou let Otto help him up into a seated position, "How long was I out?"

Otto shook his head, his voice fleeting, "Months, soldier. _Months_. What happened?"

Milou glanced over to his lover with a grimace, "A sorceress… a sorceress is upon us."

Otto looked confused, "A sorceress? Was she the one keeping you unconscious?"

Milou's hand came up to run through his short black hair, his nile blue eyes hazy. After what felt like an eternity, he shook his head as if to clear it before looking up at the person still standing near the door, "Odin… go to Captain Khushrenada… inform him… that the West has returned."

 **End Chapter IX**


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Angst, Romance, Non-Con, Lemon

 **Mysteria: Myth of the Siren**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

* * *

 **Chapter X**

This Siren is all too fascinating… the pale and smooth complexion, the soft slope of his nose... utterly enticing under the soft glow of the torchlight.

In fact, just the way the dark head was nestled comfortably under his arm was enough to cause his heart to flutter in foreign, bewildering patterns.

Treize quickly pulled his arm away from Wufei's slumbering body and rolled out of the large bed. His mind refused to let him rest so innocently against that vulnerable body.

Yes. He had once threatened this small being with the thousands of soldiers sleeping beyond his household at the Fortress. However, the mere thought made his chest tighten uncharacteristically.

Treize shook his head.

There was simply no way he would ever hand over the Siren to the physically needy soldiers under his command.

Without a doubt, Wufei wouldn't last more than an hour. Treize allowed his eyes to trail down to Wufei's inner thigh. The creamy skin was carelessly exposed, peaking out from behind the blue silk.

What are these troublesome emotions surfacing all of a sudden? Treize has never felt anything like this before.

The look on the Siren's face when he mentioned his mistresses... Treize had to do everything he could to suppress his laughter. _Could innocence really be this endearing?_

Sighing, Treize secured his uniform onto his body and grabbed his sword on the way out of the room.

Nonetheless, it was time to check up on the parameters.

Danger is approaching. He could feel it.

"Soldier."

The stoic guard immediately saluted upon being spoken to, "Sir."

Treize motioned to the door behind him, "I want the Siren sent to the healing quarters at first light. Have the healer show him the ropes, he will at least be of help there."

The soldier sharply confirmed the order and dropped his salute, "At first light, sir."

Treize nodded and started down the corridor to the household's exit, "I will be down at the Fortress if I am needed."

"Yes, sir."

"And make sure none of the females _investigate_ the Siren, keep them at bay. Any of them disobey this order, they will become fresh products at the meat market."

The soldier continued to confirm the orders in a monotone voice, "As ordered, first light, healer, female busybodies, meat market. Copy that, sir. Have a pleasant patrol, Captain Khushrenada."

Treize smirked over his shoulder as he exited the door, "Good day, soldier. May the Gods be with you when morning strikes."

Treize pushed out of the door towards his black stallion. The beautiful beast roamed freely among the trees, "Oz."

The horse paused, turning towards Treize with a soft neigh before lightly galloping to its owner.

Effortlessly mounting, Treize gave it a soft tap with his heel, "To the Fortress."

Yes. May the Gods be with his loyal soldier against the inevitable stampede. Treize shuddered.

.oO{ }Oo.

Duo felt his heart leap in his chest when he felt a cool breeze pass his cheek, his first breath of fresh air chilling his lungs.

He took a deep breath when the claws pinching his arm released. A light welcoming breeze ruffling his hair when the bird flapped its wings and took flight.

He made it.

The first sound of rushing wind enriched his entire being, the loud cry of the mountain hawk bringing him a deep nostalgic feeling of reality.

The atmosphere was crisp and inviting.

He had not been aware of the stuffiness of the space until he walked further. The air was thin and light, chilly and cold… a relief that bathed his dulled senses.

One undoubtedly learns to cherish their Gift when the Gift has been stifled so involuntarily for weeks. Sound, the one element that was his life source returning to him in soothing waves…

Duo swallowed the cool air before moving forward towards a clean-cut path leading up the side of the mountain.

He could see the wide vast lands below, rich with dark green forest and dark blue waters. The beauty in the arms of Mother Nature.

Duo took his first step up the path, his hand moving to rest on the cold rock of the mountainside.

It took him by surprise when his vision began to fade, a familiar inky darkness leaking in from the edges until his sight blurred and vanished.

He stiffened momentarily in surprise before the voice reappeared in his mind.

~ _Continue on this path, Duo. The Fire awaits you beyond these ancient rocks._ ~

Duo bit his lip, the hand on the mountain tightening.

There was no other way. The old rock will have to be his guide…

~ _Make haste, Dragnia is most anxious to receive you._ ~

Duo continued forward, his steps hesitant, his strides small.

So it has been confirmed.

This mountain is the path to Dragnia. The only mountainous region in the entire continent on the west side of the Mysterian Seas.

The land of the mystical creatures that have come to be known as Dragons.

Duo felt a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth.

If only Quatre was with him, the boy has been speaking of his love for dragons for the past century.

Though, Duo had never understood Quatre's infatuation with Fire. He wasn't sure if it had to do with Wufei's unique story-telling skills or not.

Regardless, Duo couldn't shake the disturbing feeling that he was about to find out.

.oO{ }Oo.

Quatre sat grimly on the bed with a pout. The entire room was decorated with rich crimsons and scarlet silk.

The Lieutenant sure did like reds, didn't he?

Quatre fell back, his head softly landing on the fluffy pillows behind him.

Trowa Barton should have left him for dead.

It was odd for a prisoner to be treated like this. Unbound and invited to stay in the leader's room.

Sounded rather dark and twisted, right?

Perhaps Trowa has finally hit late puberty and decided Quatre was more useful in bed?

Quatre frowned, his eyes following the intricate design in the ceiling.

Trowa hasn't even called him by his name yet.

Quatre sighed, his hands grabbing fistfuls of blonde hair, "Gods. Why do these things always happen to _me_?!"

Why indeed.

.oO{ }Oo.

Trowa walked leisurely out of the grand estate to greet a beautiful carriage halting down by the steps.

Dorothy. Why was he not surprised to see _her_ here?

A heeled foot jutted out of the carriage door the moment the coachman popped it open, a gowned woman stepped out with a huff, "About time we got here, you imbecile."

Trowa cocked an eyebrow at her before speaking, "Is that truly necessary, my Lady?"

Dorothy looked up to him in surprise, "Trowa!"

He frowned, "Yes."

Dorothy shoved her purse towards her personal maid and trudged up the steps to him, "Would you mind explaining why there is a Siren currently nestled under your sheets?!"

Trowa's crinkled slightly at her voice, "No, but I do mind your tone."

She quieted, her eyes gleaming, "How dare you care for another when you are betrothed to _me_!"

Trowa turned, his posture demanding her silence and obedience.

She bit her lip and quickly followed him inside. He led her into a secluded library and closed the door, "Dorothy, I don't know where you got the news but I dislike having my privacy invaded."

"But we are engaged, Trowa Barton."

"Yes. _Engaged_. We are not married, Dorothy. An engagement can quickly be dissolved. And, to be frank, I have no intention of marrying a wilted rose with prickly thorns."

Dorothy gaped, "How dare you."

"Deem yourself lucky that I have yet to throw you off my property. My servants already question my sanity."

"Your servants are trash."

Trowa's eyes narrowed, "You speak one more foul word and I will burn you to ash myself, _Sorceress_."

Dorothy's eyes widened, her next words stuck in her throat.

Trowa's eyes were cold but his voice remained impossibly soft, "Unlike you, I have calculated my every move. I would appreciate it if you stopped meddling in my affairs."

Dorothy's hands cluthed, her fists shaking, "The Siren. I want him out of here."

Trowa's eyes burned a hot auburn, "Why do you care so much about the Siren, Dorothy?"

"Of course I care! You have him in your _bed_ -"

"The _real_ reason, Dorothy." Trowa leaned against one of the towering shelves, his light brown hair falling to cover his eyes, "I know what you did. But I want to hear it from you."

Dorothy opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She looked away, "I don't know what you are talking about, Trowa."

Trowa stood and walked to the back of the library, pulling out a large chest. He gently waved his hand over the lock. The metal turned red hot and clicked open.

Dotorhy watched him warily but did not say a word.

Trowa stepped away from the chest, pulling it open to reveal a beautiful crystalline violin.

Dorothy's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she narrowed them, "A violin?" She laughed, "Is that supposed to tell me something?"

Trowa's emerald eyes settled on the violin, lifting his hand to touch it lightly, "He wields the Violin of Time and Space."

Dorothy swallowed, "Who?"

Trowa ignored her, continuing in a low voice, "And yet... he seems to have no recollection of what this violin is capable of doing." Trowa looked up to meet Dorothy's eyes, "Don't you find that odd?"

Dorothy shrugged her shoulder, feigning disinterest, "I don't understand your riddles, Trowa."

Trowa calmly stepped forward, "Once upon a time... a Siren came to me... to warn me of the dangers of the future..." His eyes had flecks of amber as his soft voice began to harden, "... he wore a long white robe... but for some reason... I can't remember his face..."

Dorothy took a step back as Trowa drew nearer, the heat radiating from him making her sweat.

"I was a naive child when he came to me..." Trowa smirked humorlessly, "And then... my father died in battle..."

Dorothy's hand started to shake as Trowa's glowing eyes filled with anger, "...and I died with him that day."

Dorothy pressed herself against the closed door, "What does that have to do with me, Trowa?"

Trowa closed his eyes, physically willing himself to calm, "Quatre uses the Violin well. But, thanks to you, my _Lady_..." Trowa opened his eyes, his voice rough, "He does not remember how to _really_ use it."

Dorothy stood frozen, the name ringing in her ear, "Q-quatre?"

Trowa grabbed and pulled her away from the door, releasing her after moving her roughly to the side, "I need him," his face was expressionless once again, "Release our memories, Dorothy."

Dorothy grabbed Trowa's arm as he touched the doorknob, "I did not do anything to Quatre." Her grip tightened when he tried to shake her off, "You have to believe me."

Trowa's low laugh made Dorothy release his arm, "Am I supposed to believe a Sorceress who impersonated a noblewoman to get to me?"

Dorothy shook her head, "I know _of_ him. I do. But I did _not_ do this."

Trowa gripped the doorknob, his knuckles white, "You took my memories of him. I didn't even know who he was..."

"I didn't take your memories of him, Trowa..." Dorothy looked genuinely confused.

"Then what _did_ you do?"

Dorothy was quiet for a moment, "... I love you. I only did what any woman would do."

Trowa didn't respond, waiting.

"... another Sorceress... she helped me find a spell to make you forget anyone who you had romantic interests for at the time. That's _all_."

Dorothy jumped in surprise when the chest glowed and slammed shut, the lock clicking on it's own. She could feel the immense heat radiating from it like a protective shield.

"And you _still_ don't get it." Trowa shook his head in disbelief. He let go of the doorknob and faced her, "What did the other Sorceress want?"

"What do you mean?"

"In exchange for the spell... what did she want?"

Dorothy knew she was stuck, "My locket."

"Your _locket_?"

"It has the power to lock things away."

"Things? What _kind_ of things?"

Hearing the mounting frustration in his voice, Dorothy shook her head quickly, "I don't know. I'm was never strong enough to use it..."

"And how do you know Quatre?"

She took a deep breath, "We met him, over a century ago... when you were just a child."

Trowa watched her closely, "That's impossible and you know it."

Dorothy looked tired, "Yes, I know." She smiled, the first genuine smile she had ever given him, "I would never lie about the first time I met you, Trowa."

Trowa still didn't look convinced, "I am nineteen years old."

She glanced down at her hands, "I was just a child myself that day. I honestly didn't even know what I was doing... I was head over heels in love with you. And I didn't know... I _still_ don't know... what she really wanted with my locket..." She looked up into Trowa's eyes, "Once we found him, we ended up going _back_ with Quatre."

"Back?"

Dorothy released a breath, "That's all I can tell you, Trowa. When I came to, I didn't know where I was. Neither Quatre or Relena were near me and I haven't seen either of them since..."

.oO{ }Oo.

Wufei hastily followed behind the double-timing soldier in front of him, the speed of their travel leaving him slightly breathless. They turned at odd corners and into dark hallways instead of using the brightly lit corridors…

Wufei had a suspicious feeling the man was avoiding all routes that may contain any life forms.

The soldier had hailed him out of bed when the first rays of sunlight came through the window, throwing him a foreign set of clothes before leaving the room.

Wufei quickened his pace to keep up with the much-taller man, his hand moving to fix his outfit. The stiff dark blue uniform adorning his body was crisp and heavy.

He found it incredibly hard to breath.

Wufei held in his scowl as his eyes trailed up to admire the hard build of the trained soldier in front of him.

The same uniform looked magnificent on the toned and muscular soldiers in the surrounding area, but on _him_ … Wufei sighed, he looked like a scrawny twelve-year-old drummer boy trying to fit in with the big crowd even when he was too small to carry a rifle.

Perhaps this was another way for Treize to make him feel inferior.

After exiting the large household and down a short road towards another large indoor structure, they finally arrived at a spacious lounge. Large wooden pallets furnished the area, injured and ill soldiers sat motionlessly on them as they waited for the healer.

The first sight of females gave Wufei an odd sense of relief. Finally, people who made him feel less vulnerable.

The moment the thought crossed his mind, Wufei caught another sight that left him feeling woozy.

A female, which he will assume to be a nurse, was impassively setting a soldier's leg. The pain etched on the man's face did little to faze her as she did her work, her voice was cold, "Be a man, soldier. It could have been worse."

Wufei gulped before turning again.

A few soldiers were softly bantering in the corner, one with an eye-patch, another with a cast, the last with long healed scars on his forehead and cheek.

Wufei forced his eyes elsewhere, his voice meek as he questioned, "What are we doing here?"

The soldier leading him gave no verbal answer, but instead, he opened the large door to the healing quarters before motioning him in with a grunt.

Wufei gave the man a scorching look before walking indignantly in, "Bunch of anti-social lions."

The soldier had the decency to roll his eyes before finally speaking. However, the words were not meant for him, "Sergeant Mitas, the Captain issued orders to have the Siren work with the healer."

The tall handsome man glancing through scrolls next to a bed stood up in answer. When he walked nearer, Wufei realized he knew the man.

Otto gave Wufei a soft smile before dismissing the guardsman, "Good morning, Wufei. How was your night?"

Wufei turned a delicate pink at the sudden question, his mind shifting to the indecent activities he had been involved in the night before, "Ah… that… uh… that is… I was…"

Otto held up a hand, his face lighting up with quick understanding, "Ah, well. What must be kept secret, shall be kept secret." He good-naturedly backtracked to his previous position in the room, "The healer is attending to someone in the back, so you will have to wait to meet her later. The house is rather full right now."

Wufei nodded awkwardly, he remained standing in the middle of the room with a lost look.

Otto chuckled, "Come, sit by this bed."

Wufei nodded again, this time quickly. He rushed over to the Sergeant's side and sat by the bed. He watched as Otto returned to his scrolls before looking at the softly slumbering person in the bed.

Wufei peered at the pale beautiful face, wonder spreading through him when he noticed that the pretty person was a soldier.

A bit thin from unhealthy conditions, the man laying on the stiff bed held a gentle and inviting aura. His hands relaxed at his sides.

"His name is Milou Peacecraft."

Wufei jolted, his eyes focusing back onto Otto, "Milou?"

Otto nodded with a smile, "My lover."

Wufei felt his chest tighten suddenly, "How is he?"

Otto looked over the unconscious man, "He was held under a curse for the past two months but he gained consciousness yesterday. If all goes well, he will be able to leave with me tomorrow night."

Wufei nodded, his eyes softening, "I wish him well."

Otto smile was charming and handsome all at once, "Your wish is most appreciated, Wufei."

Wufei smiled back, his eyes darting towards the opposing wall as the smile faltered.

 _Milou Peacecraft? Why do I feel as if I've been through all of this once before?_

He glanced back to the beauty in front of him.

 _Why does it feel as if… there is something important that I am forgetting?_

 **End Chapter X**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Angst, Romance, Non-Con, Lemon

 **NOTE** :

Ren and Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Can you guys let me know what rating you would like your oneshots to be? That way, I know what I can and cannot write :). And Ren, Dakrians are mortal (except those who have Zeroed which will be explained later in the story). Thank you very much for caring about the side stories and the world I created. It brings me a lot of joy! Much love!

 **Mysteria: Myth of the Siren**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

* * *

 **Chapter XI**

Sighing briefly, Quatre tied the last few strings on his boots and stood up.

The tall brown-haired Lieutenant, he discovered, was a man of _very_ few words.

Though, one would probably put it more simply and say that Trowa rarely gave _Quatre_ the time of day. The man conversed with everyone else just fine. That is, if barking orders counted as conversing…

 _Okay, so Trowa doesn't necessarily bark…_

But it was more entertaining to imagine it as so.

Every night the man would walk in, silent as the dead, bathed and dressed for bed, and he would give Quatre a small acknowledging nod as a **start** , climb into his respective side of the bed… and fall asleep a split second after.

If anyone could efficiently use a **start** as a _finish_ , it was Trowa.

Quatre was left by himself in the Lieutenant's room all day with nothing but his hands as entertainment. And even though he had a good level of self-esteem, his hands were all but entertaining.

As boring and tedious as it may seem, though, he has grown used to the bland routine.

A few moments before, he had been pleasantly surprised by a spread of beautiful red garments laying innocently on their bed. Well, _Trowa_ 's bed.

Quatre idly caressed the soft crimson silk enveloping his body. It was actually quite lovely.

His hair had been washed with rose water and combed dry into soft wisps fluttering past his kohl-lined eyes.

The outfit was dark red against his pale skin, same as his usual robe, but designed into an elaborate formal attire.

The silk was expertly tailored into a form-fitting tunic with a stiffened high-neck collar, the sleeves hugging his biceps before loosening past his elbow into a loose puff before tightly cuffing at his wrist. The ends of the tunic hit mid-thigh, dark red leggings wrapped his limbs down into a pair of dark brown boots. Very different from his usual choice of white.

He was obviously going to be doing something… important. Something more important than sitting on top of a bed all day.

Perhaps they were going to finally return his violin?

Or send him back to Mysteria and call it a day?

The door clicked open to reveal a boy dressed in similar colors, a bright smile gracing his youthful face, "Good morning, I'm here to accompany you to the Hikari Gardens to the East of the Estate."

 _Gardens?_

Quatre sat up from his position on the bed, his hand nervously smoothing down the silk of his tunic, "What is it that I'm going to be doing… exactly?"

The boy smiled again, "The Master's betrothed arrived late yesterday night, she wishes to meet you."

Quatre pressed his lips together, "His betrothed?"

It took him a minute to remember.

 _Oh. Dorothy_. Quatre narrowed his eyes.

He was certain she would recognize him, "Will Trowa be there?"

The boy nodded, "Of course, Officer Kurama will also be in attendance."

 _Rashid will be there._ Quatre held his breath as relief washed over him.

Should he even be feeling this way? Whatever it may be, Rashid and... even Trowa... managed to give him a sense of security. Though, the reason is unknown.

He slid off of the bed to follow the boy out of the door.

He may not know much about Fire but he did know one thing for certain.

When you stay in contact with Fire for too long…

You get burned.

.oO{ }Oo.

Treize idly tapped the side of his horse, his eyes trained on his soldiers. From the outside, the Captain looked on-duty and combat-ready…

The reality... if an entire Army were to attack him at that very moment… he probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Captain Khushrenada?"

Otto nudged his horse forward when he didn't receive an answer. He tilted his head to look up under his officer's face, "Captain? Is something the matter?"

The only movement Treize provided was the shifting of his eyes from the training field to Otto, "Yes, Sergeant?"

Otto straightened, pulling the reins to keep his horse steady, "You seem kind of out of it. Should you rest?"

Treize sighed, lifting his hand to rub his forehead, "That's the last thing I need."

Otto raised an eyebrow, his own gaze moving to the soldiers in training, "Rest is God's will to Man."

"And where the hell'd you hear that?"

Otto laughed, turning to face Treize with a smile, "Since when did the source of information matter?"

"Since always. Any soldier could've told you that, Otto."

Otto's smile softened at the use of his name, his eyes squinting a little in his superior's direction, "What's wrong with you these days, Treize? You aren't your usual self."

Treize shrugged, "I'm afraid I've lost sight of that _usual_ self you speak of."

"Is it because of the Siren?"

Treize didn't answer. Instead, he sighed loudly, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Wufei. He's a very quick learner. The Healer is impressed."

Treize nodded distractedly, "I know…"

"How is it… that you knew the Siren was compatible and capable of healing?"

Treize paused, his leg moving back and forth to rub Oz's side with the side of his ankle, "… there are too many things I know about that particular Siren, Sergeant."

Reverting back, "And why that particular siren, Sir?"

Treize smiled, his eyes glazed and far away, "Because he is the wielder of the Flute."

"Is that of some importance, Sir?"

Treize shrugged, his eyes focusing on the field again, "Something tells me that it does. Every day... that _something_ gets louder and louder..."

.oO{ }Oo.

Heero traveled within his element. He conjured the air to increase his speed, the wind pushing his horse steadily forward to cut his journey time in half.

Milliardo rarely left Dakria.

He is the First Prince of the throne and yet the man traveled very little.

For the first time in years, Heero felt anxious. He could still remember that fateful day, the day that pushed Heero into mastering Zero...

The day that his brother _needed_ him.

His brother has only ever left Dakria once.

And there is only one road his brother could possibly know.

Heero hoped he would get there in time.

.oO{ }Oo.

It has been hours since he was left trailing up the mountain path. The sound and smell of Dragnia was rich and powerful.

If only he could still _see_ it.

It has proven to be much more beautiful than he'd ever imagined.

Far too long has his sight been taken from him.

In the distance, a loud hawk-like cry pierced the thin air surrounding him, a soft breeze swept past his face as familiar claws moved to grip his shoulder.

He faltered, his breath caught, "You again."

~ _You are near, Siren. I will lend you my eyes once more. Quickly get through the mountain pass, the Fire has grown impatient._

"Who is the Fire?"

~ _He has no name, Duo. And even if he had, it would matter not to this journey. It is your Fate. Move with haste and clear this path towards your final destination._ ~

His eyes began to throb, a sharp pain stung the back of his eyes.

It had not hurt when he regained his sight a few weeks before.

It felt like an eternity when his vision finally began to speckle with dots of color. Hazy and slow. One color at a time.

~ _Continue eastward and into that cave._ ~

.oO{ }Oo.

The Hikari Gardens was filled with every green plant in existence.

Or so it seemed.

The grass was fluffy and lush under the heels of Quatre's boots, the leaves were soft and gentle against his hand as he brushed passed, the light was bright yet gentle against his eyes when he gazed upon its scenery… it was lovely.

Quatre breathed in the fresh aroma, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, "I didn't know such a place could exist outside of the forests of Astrologan."

The boy servant bowed, his face showing little interest, "Just a bunch of plants, if you ask me. But I hear Master Trowa is incredibly fascinated by the power of the Light."

Quatre curiously turned to face the boy, "The Power of Light?"

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but instantly shut it to bow deeply, "Master Trowa."

Quatre quickly turned back forward, his breath caught. His eyes widened at the sight of the tall Lieutenant. _How did he do that?_

Trowa walked closer, a smirk tilting his lips, "You look surprised, Siren."

Quatre frowned, "Excuse me if I'm not accustomed to some person popping out of thin air."

A similar frown suddenly darkened Trowa's face, his eyes turning a gentle shade of amber, "I'm not _some_ person. I am the Master of this Household and third-in-command of the greatest militia on this continent. And, most importantly, this is my property. I don't _pop_."

Quatre raised an eyebrow. Out of all the weeks he has been here… he's never heard Trowa speak so much at one time.

It was oddly more intimidating than the other man's scary threatening silence.

A voice cleared its throat before another uniformed person stepped out from behind an abnormally large dark-green bush, a smile easing the tension in the air, "Now, now, Lieutenant. I'm sure our Siren is just feeling out of place."

Quatre felt his shoulders relax at the sight of the newcomer, "Rashid."

Rashid did an exaggerated bow, "The one and only!"

Quatre's relief by Rashid's presence did not go by unnoticed by Trowa.

Trowa gave a low grunt, turning to walk away, "Follow me, there is someone who wants to meet you."

Rashid faked a gasp, "Me?! Oh, but I'm just a lowly soldier!"

Trowa paused, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, "Not _you_ , Kurama. _Him_."

Quatre fidgeted, "Why does she want to meet me?" He felt an emptiness behind him when the servant excused himself, "Does she know who I am?"

Trowa turned halfway to face him, "Her name is Dorothy."

Quatre frowned. _Oh, touchy-touchy._ He slowly started to move forward, "So?"

"We will discuss this when we've reached the designated area," Trowa strode behind the green curtain of vines to the right, leaving the others behind to follow.

Rashid stepped forward, gently grabbing Quatre's elbow, "Come on, we can't have the _Lady_ waiting." _Or she'll bitch. Gods. Why couldn't women be born mute? Better yet, why couldn't Dorothy be born with a_ ** _personality_** _? Is that too much to ask?_ He cleared his throat, "Try not to say anything."

Quatre pouted, allowing Rashid to pull him through the vines and into a large clearing.

It was brightly lit by the afternoon sun, an elaborately designed stone table was placed squarely at the center. A heavily gowned woman was seated at one of the two stone seats at the table. She didn't raise her head to acknowledge them when they entered, her attention focused on the cup of tea in her hand as she sipped it quietly.

Trowa walked stoically over, seating himself at the other stone slab, his voice deep and annoyed, "Say what you must, my Lady. But no more than that."

Rashid let go of Quatre's arm and moved to stand a ways from the table, his body erect in a straight stance.

Quatre edged forward, his gaze trained on the Sorceress. _Does Trowa know of her powers?_

Dorothy smiled, her eyes filled with an unwarranted jealousy as she turned her gaze over to him, "Quatre Raberba Winner. Siren and Guardian of the Mysterian Seas."

Quatre met her squarely in the eyes, his back straightening. He spoke steadily, acknowledging, "Sorceress."

She smirked, "So you remember?"

Quatre narrowed his eyes, "Enough to know you tampered with my mind."

Trowa watched them, his lips set in a thin line. He said nothing. Only observing.

Dorothy lightly petted her gown, her voice breathy, "Oh please, Siren. Save me from the accusations." She laughed lightly by herself, leaning forward, the top of her gown showing an immense amount of cleavage, "Why would I waste my time tampering with _your_ mind?"

Quatre glanced over to Trowa, his gaze questioning. _Is Trowa on her side?_ He looked back over to Dorothy, his heart suddenly beginning to thunder, "What are you playing at, Dorothy?"

She narrowed her eye before tapping Trowa's shoulder.

"You will speak to her in a respectful tone, Siren." It was Trowa, "She is your superior."

Quatre looked at Trowa, disbelief moving in waves over his body, "What did you just say?"

Rashid suddenly spoke up, choosing to ignore the whole Sorceress thing, "Permission to escort the Siren back to his quarters?" The last thing the Barton Estate needed was a Fire Adept making a Siren explode.

… especially when the Siren happened to be someone who Rashid has grown to like.

Perhaps… a Siren that he might have grown to like _too much_.

Trowa held up his hand, his eyes narrowing, "You forget too easily. You are a prisoner. I can have you whipped if I so please."

Quatre felt his eyes widen in disbelief, his fists clutching at his sides, "…" he took a deep breath, his voice raising up, "Then whip me, you son of a bitch."

Rashid cringed. _Now he's done it…_

Trowa didn't move, his posture unchanging. A look of surprise briefly swept by his features before they hardened, "You think I'm bluffing, don't you?"

Quatre's eyes glowed, his pulse racing, "You've burnt me to a crisp before, so _no_. I don't think you're bluffing." The beautiful silk suddenly felt sickening, the clothing felt filthy against his skin as disappointment dropped on him. The joy he unknowingly felt melted away.

Trowa calmly stood and momentarily glanced at Rashid before looking over to Dorothy, "My Lady, it seems our time has passed. We will meet again shortly."

Dorothy held her tongue, a sudden happiness bursting inside of her. This was working out much too smoothly, but she won't question her luck now. She stood and let Trowa kiss her hand, a smile lighting up her face, "Oh, Trowa, you're so handsome and charming." She let her eyes fleet over to Quatre's rigid body and she giggled, "I had been afraid you were taking some _liberties_ with the Siren behind my back but it seems I was mistaken."

Trowa let go of her hand abruptly, the limb falling limply back to her side, "You think too much, my Lady. Rest."

She smiled, leaning to give him a kiss. He swiftly dodged her, gesturing to the opening of the clearing without a word. She hesitated before finally moving towards it.

But before leaving, she turned, her voice clear and mocking, "Keep your slutty hands off of my fiance. I hope the next time we see each other, you would have learned to respect your superiors, Siren." She waved and walked away with another giggle.

Rashid raised a dark eyebrow, his questioning gaze piercing the back of Trowa's head. _What does she have over you, Trowa?_

Trowa stalked over to Quatre, grabbing his wrist, "I will teach you to never call my _bluffs_ , Siren."

Quatre trembled, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, his breathing harsh. _Why do I feel this way?_ He jerked his wrist out of Trowa grip, his watery eyes turning upward to glare at the Lieutenant with as much fierceness as he could muster in his emotional state, "I hate you."

Trowa glared back, "And what the hell do you know about hate?"

Quatre smirked angrily, "You don't have to waste time acting as if my answer to your question matters anything to you. Just whip me, Lieutenant. Keep your pride. Keep your word. You're a cold-hearted bastard. There's no cure for that."

Something flashed in Trowa's eyes but Quatre couldn't quite place it.

He had once questioned what burned more...

The burn of a violent emotional fire?

Or the burn of uncaring emotionless ice?

Now, at this very moment... he has found his answer.

.oO{ }Oo.

Duo felt his way through the damp cave, the sound of water felt physically near. He is thirsty… he is hungry… he is sore… he is confused… there really is a shorter list for the feelings that he _wasn't_ feeling. But the cadence of his current list kept his feet moving.

The road up the mountain has left him slightly out of breath. The sand under his boots were less fine, the density of the rock thickening as he went.

When he finally reached the other side, the sand had somehow molded into large, black boulders. Boulders that, in the distance, merged into the mountain itself.

Duo licked his lips, his throat dry from the lack of hydration. His hands cold from the darkness of the cave. It really has been too long.

A loud cry pierced the air, a sound that jolted Duo out of his thoughts, his eyes darting to the sky above him.

The bird of his eyesight began to plummet from the air far above him, even as he watched, his vision began to blur and darken. The hasty transition left him disoriented and dizzy. After a short moment of confusion, Duo fell to the ground, his balance rendered useless.

"Welcome, Duo."

That voice. Duo laid his hands onto the ground, even through the darkness, he felt as if the world was spinning out of control. He shook his head, the dizziness slowly dissipating, "You… were you controlling the hawk?"

"I was." Gentle hands touched Duo's shoulders, helping him onto his feet, "That was the only way I could help you reach your destination."

"You speak riddles."

"I do."

Duo swallowed, "May I have some water?"

"Of course." He was led by his hand down a short slope before softly pushed into a seated position on a soft cushion, "I'm glad you were able to make it, Duo. The Fire will be most pleased."

Duo touched the cold crystalline cup, his mouth greedily lapping the cool water. It was sinfully satisfying as the soothing liquid cleansed and dampened his throat. He breathed, his hands trembling as he returned the cup, "Thank you…"

"You're very welcome."

It was weird hearing the voice of the hawk physically. The hawk had communicated solely through mind-speak. Telepathy. The timbre of this real voice made Duo's heart beat a bit faster, "Who are you?"

The man laughed softly, "You sure are preoccupied with names, aren't you, Siren?"

"What do you mean?"

"Names are not important."

"… then… tell me why you brought me here… what does the Fire want with me?"

"I do not know the answer to that question, Duo. I'm sorry. There are some things that only true Dragnians may know. Unfortunately, I'm not one them."

"You're not Dragnian?"

"No… I am Dakrian. Well… I _was_ Dakrian, mind you."

"Why… why are you here in Dragnia, then?"

The man seemed to hesitate, his voice suddenly timid, "There is nowhere else I can go. I am forever trapped here on the mountain."

"May I know the rest of your story?"

The man laughed, his voice was melodic and carefree, "I'll tell you what, Duo. I will tell you my name. And from this name, you may find the pieces to my story elsewhere."

Duo tensed, "You are well-known?"

Duo felt a soft hand clasp his and squeeze, the man answered, "My name is Solo. And I was saved by the Fire."

.oO{ }Oo.

He could feel the light tapping against the wooden legs of his bed.

The soft knocks resounded hollowly against his ears, slowly pulling him into consciousness. The thick bedding under his body pressed against his back and a fluffy pillow tenderly cradled his head.

A name breathed itself from his mouth before his eyes even opened, "Otto." He knew that name. He needed that name. He loved everything that was associated with that name.

A warm, battle-hardened hand touched his cheek, "Finally, I can hear your voice."

The room was dimly lit, his eyes adjusting comfortably without any pain, "I heard your voice… I heard your voice all of the time…"

Otto leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead, "That doesn't sound very fair… I haven't heard your voice for months, Milou. Months."

A smile graced his pale face, "Was I out that long?"

Otto's hand continued to stroke his cheek, "You scared me. I love you so _so_ much." Another kiss was pressed against his forehead, "I do not know what I would do if you ever left me."

Milou raised a bandaged hand to Otto's face, his smile never faltering, "You would move on."

"I would die."

Milou chuckled, pulling Otto down to give him a full kiss on the lips. They reveled in the long-postponed time together, brief touches here and there, "You wouldn't die, Otto. You'd be too busy avenging me."

"But I would surely die soon after."

"Your words are sickeningly sweet." Milou let Otto help him sit up, "Though I would have to say that it is more sickening than sweet."

Otto smiled, "Some things never change, love. I live to sicken you."

"That's not very romantic."

"Oh? How else am I to nurse you back to health if you aren't sick?"

Milou stared at him, "Are you always so quick on your feet?"

"You've been out for several months, love. You have no idea how quick I am."

"Oh really?"

"Of course. I _am_ your Sergeant, soldier."

For a moment, the information passed was so nonchalant Milou almost missed it entirely, but when Otto offered no more, Milou paused, his eyes widening, "Sergeant?!"

.oO{ }Oo.

The silence was unsettling.

Quatre should be used to the silence by now but the tension sitting heavily on their shoulders was all too new.

They sat on the bed on either side, their backs facing each other. Quatre, towards the window, Trowa towards the door.

Quatre shifted, his nerves tingling at the anxiety at the pit of his stomach. Trowa hadn't whipped him but the man had forcefully dragged Quatre back to their bed quarters without a word.

Trowa sat quietly, listening to Quatre fidget, his own mind fogged by a familiar fiery presence. Though his reason was cloudy, the clarity of his needed course of action was unnervingly clear.

Quatre froze when Trowa rose from his side of the bed, he turned his head to follow Trowa's movements. As the other got closer to him, Quatre subconsciously pulled away, "W-what are you doing?"

Trowa stood directly in front of Quatre, his eyes turning the darkest of amber as he called for his element, "Teaching you."

Quatre felt it. The power. He released a soft cry, a burning hot sensation coursing through his veins. His eyes widened, "Sto-stop…"

A cry was ripped out from Quatre's throat and he threw his head back in agony. His trembling hands reached up to grip Trowa's shoulder, "Ah…" he fell backward onto the bed, his skin becoming clammy with sweat.

It was hot… his skin burned without being burnt. It was pain he never knew existed. Whether it was mental or physical, he did not know. Quatre stared at Trowa's haunting eyes and froze. This fury... this person... this is not Trowa.

Trowa pushed Quatre's shoulders into the cushion of the bed, moving in between the boy's legs, "Never disrespect me in front of Kurama."

Quatre's vision blurred, he barely registered when Trowa tugged his leggings down his legs, "St-stop, it h-hurts…" Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Trowa leaned down, his glowing amber eyes staring straight into Quatre's watery ones, "What have you done with him, Siren?"

Quatre shook his head, "I… I don't know what you're talking about…"

Trowa smirked angrily and he ripped the crimson silk tunic apart, throwing it aside, "Those adoring looks you give him… do not tell me you have not thought about it…"

Quatre trembled, his body bare against the chill of the room, his skin feverish and flushed, "Rashid?"

The utterance of the soldier's name did nothing to help Trowa's sudden emotional surge, "You call him by his name so sweetly. Perhaps you both need to be punished."

Quatre's mind was racing. Trowa has never shown such anger when they had arrived at his Estates. In fact, he barely showed any kind of emotion at all.

 _Fire, when suppressed... Will explode._

Quatre swallowed a lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

Was this why Trowa locked him in his bedroom all day and all night?

Why did it matter what Quatre felt about Rashid?

Trowa moved down and suckled at Quatre's neck, his hands pushing Quatre's inner thighs against the bed.

Quatre felt the burning sensations turn away, the cooling effects of the room splashed against his body like water. He gasped, his body's sense heightened. The light suckling on the soft of his neck brought unwarranted euphoria, "Ah… no…"

Trowa rubbed himself slowly against Quatre until the Siren cried out in pleasure. Quatre's hand gripped Trowa's hips, confused as to whether they should pull them closer… or push them away.

The amber in Trowa's eyes lessened to mere speckles in his emerald eyes as he placed a soft kiss against Quatre's parted lips, "I will not lose you again, Quatre."

 _Quatre._

Quatre held his breath as a foreign wetness touched his cheeks, "What did you say?"

Before Quatre could rationalize the eerie statement, however, Trowa leaned down and enveloped him into a harsh kiss, the burning flames surrounding his body once more.

Quatre cried out, a sudden memory bursting behind his eyes and he choked.

The Power of Light. _The Power of Light…_

Is this what the servant meant by Trowa's fondness of Light?

 _The Violin?_

Quatre gasped, pleasure rippling under his skin at Trowa's ministrations. He squeezed his eyes shut, a moan escaping his lips.

 _Trowa… there are memories of you… But why can't I remember them?_

Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa, pulling the taller man into his arms as his eyes began to water with unsuppressed sadness.

 _Did you… make Dorothy take them from me?_

.oO{ }Oo.

The hand gripping his wrist was firm and unrelenting, the larger man dragged him effortlessly away from the healing quarters and towards a corridor he's never been through, "Slow down!"

Treize smirked, pulling Wufei harder, "We haven't time to waste, Siren. Quick. Quick."

"We haven't time to waste for _what_?!" Wufei huffed in disapproval when he was hailed up a new staircase, "I let you torture me, I let you force me into work, now what else do you want from me?!"

Treize turned to give him a look, "Are you willing to fulfill it if I told you?"

Wufei gaped, "Absolutely not!"

Treize sighed, tugging Wufei after him, "It seems I've given you too many liberties as my prisoner, _Wufei_."

Wufei shuddered at the way his name so silkily tumbled from the nobleman's tongue, "Where are you taking me?"

"You will see in due time."

Wufei shut his mouth, finally relaxing to allow the man a lighter weight to drag, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Treize pushed over a pair of large glass doors, the quiet rays of the setting sun washing over their bodies.

Wufei squinted past the brightness, "… a roof?"

It was more than a roof. The floor was of dark black marble, a beautiful wooden sofa with dark black cushions sat at the center. Tall wooden torches had been lit to invite the coming darkness.

Wufei wordlessly followed Treize, the first cool night breeze brushed against his face.

It was beautiful, the colors of the setting sun reflected off of the marble floors. It was like they walked across shallow waters.

Treize let go of his wrist and laid down on the sofa, his back perched against the black cushions as his legs lay length-wise to cover the entire length of the sofa. He motioned Wufei towards him, "Come, lay down with me."

Wufei hesitated.

"Come on," Treize smiled, "I won't try anything tonight."

Wufei gave him a questioning look before finally moving to oblige, he sat down and allowed Treize to pull him into his embrace.

He noticed at their angle, the sun was directly in their view. Gorgeous… and… oddly romantic.

Treize released a tired sigh, snuggling against the back of Wufei's neck as they both lay there, "We will rest here tonight."

"Why so suddenly?" Wufei had to admit he liked the feeling of being held in this romantic atmosphere… it was almost as if… they were... Wufei quickly silenced his thoughts with a grimace.

Treize smiled, closing his eyes, a yawn almost distorting his words, "A certain Sergeant tells me… that Rest is God's will to Man. And tonight… I'll respect God's wishes. "

 _But_ ** _only_** _for tonight…_

The unspoken words pulled Treize into a much needed slumber.

.oO{ }Oo.

Heero's horse galloped up the darkening road on the mountain, their conjured speed lessening little by little to accommodate the size of their path.

"Milliardo?" Heero pulled the reins until his horse slowed to a stop, "I know you are here."

He could see a small fire blazing at the entrance of the first cave as he walked closer, "Milliardo."

His brother always wanted to come here after what happened to Solo.

But the King never allowed it.

Heero entered the cave to see his brother huddled close against the back of rocky walls, his movements were frantic as he searched about the dirt floor.

"Milliardo?"

His brother didn't hear him, his eyes were wide, his breath shallow as he muttered, "He's not here… he's not here…"

Heero quickly knelt down, his hands grabbing Milliardo's shoulders, "Brother!"

Milliardo's eyes darted up to his face, his face stricken and pale, "He's not here… _he's not here_ …"

Heero's eyebrows furrowed in concern at the slight insanity in his brother's blue eyes, "What are you talking about, Milliardo?"

Milliardo shook his head, "He's gone… he should be here…"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's not here…"

Heero let go of Milliardo before quickly getting to his feet, "Start making sense or else I'm going to have to knock you out."

Milliardo shook his head, falling against the wall, "He said… Solo would be here…"

Heero narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"But… he's not here…"

Heero kneeled back down, his gaze searching, "Wait. _Who_ told you he was here?"

Milliardo continued to shake his head as if he didn't hear a single word Heero said, "He said to come here… that Solo would be here…" Tears streamed down Milliardo's face as he choked, "But he's not here… he's dead… he was always dead… I…"

Heero quickly grabbed the back of Milliardo's neck and applied needed pressure with his other hand. When his brother slumped into unconsciousness, Heero gently laid him back against the wall.

With a grim look around the quiet cave, Heero stood, his hand moving to the halt of his sword.

He noticed a small dead body of a bird hanging from the ceiling of the damp cave.

His dark brown eyes turned bright Onyx as he brought forth his element, the wind drifting into the cave before swirling into a small twister.

 _Who?_

 **End Chapter XI**


End file.
